TROLLS OR M4G1C?
by TheTwoMind
Summary: PR3TTY W13RD QU3ST1ION HUH? W333LL... NO. 1T'S NOT. 1T'S 4 QU3ST1ON 1 WOND3R 4 LOT. 4T L34ST 1 H4V3 FR13NDS NOW...
1. Thanks unknownwolf1996!

**AN: Hi! Hihihihi! I was given an idea! The idea was from unknownwolf1996! Quite a helpful and polite person actually! So… Yeah! This person's really helpful! I got a new story thing now! Wooooooooo!**

 **Alternia…**

A troll stands in her hive, what's her name?

 _ **Enter name**_

Your name is TEREZI PYROPE.

You are pretty enthusiastic about dragons. But you have a PARTICULAR AFFECTION for their COLORFUL SCALES, which you gather and use to decorate your hive. Though you live alone, deep in the woods, you surround yourself with a variety of plushie pals known as SCALEMATES. You often spend your days with them in rounds of LIVE ACTION ROLE PLAYING. You used to engage in various forms of MORE EXTREME ROLEPLAYING with some of your other friends before you had an accident.

You take an interest in justice, holding particular fascination for ORCHESTRATING THE DEMISE OF THE WICKED. You have taken up study of BRUTAL ALTERNIAN LAW, and surround yourself with legal books. You have no need for copies printed in TROLLBRAILLE, because you can SMELL AND TASTE THE WORDS. You hope one day to join the honourable ranks of the LEGISLACERATORS. Your trolltag is gallowsCalibrator and you SP34K W1TH TH3 NUM3R4LS TH3 BL1ND PROPH3TS ONC3 US3D. Or, at least now, you used to be someone completely different…

 _ **Remember past…**_

You decide to reminisce about your past…

 **Earth… Department of mysteries…**

Harry Potter watched as the spell shot towards Sirius, with speed boosted by adrenalin he shot forwards, shoving Sirius out of the way and getting himself hit, falling into the strange veil, the fight pausing as he entered… And all that came out where his clothes… Glasses included, a strange black smoke bursting out of the curtain and disappearing…

 **Alternia, Years ago…**

Harry woke up with a groan, looking around, he was in what looked like a tree, he was incredibly small, he stood up carefully, falling over none the less, he could feel marks on each side, like scars but they felt natural… He stood up again, managing it this time, the room was bare, except for some kind of cocoon with green slime, a computer, and a mirror, bingo… He stumbled his way towards it, but when he looked at his reflection he was shocked… He was a girl now, there were what looked like candy cane horns coming from his skull and his eyes were yellow with grey iris'… He groaned, realising he would have to relearn how he thought… No, how she thought. See? Progress! She was going to be fine! All he ha- damnit… She'd messed up, need to focus… Thinking hard, she found she remembered things she didn't know had happened. She was a troll, on the planet Alternia, a teal blood, apparently there was a caste system, and her name was… Terezi Pyrope, her Lusus, or guardian from what she could tell, was a dragon, still in her egg, but she was able to communicate using telepathy. Alright… She nodded to herself, having gotten into the correct mindset fairly easy, probably since her… Past life, she supposed, as Harry had made him very-much a blank slate, so all she had to do was change gender thoughts and let it go from there. Simple enough life… Nevermind, it seemed Alternia was a very dangerous world… She'd be able to adjust pretty quickly though, at least she should…

 _ **Stop reminiscing.**_

You decide that's enough for today. You don't want to get depressed by how much of an idiot you acted like when you found yourself in your hive.

 _ **Reminisce something else**_

You decide to reminisce about something else instead… let your mind wander a little…

 **3 solar sweeps ago**

Terezi sat at her computer, typing away at the keys quickly.

{gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]}

GC: HOW 1S H3

AA: 0k  
AA: he cant walk th0ugh  
AA: pr0bably never will

GC: :[  
GC: M4YB3 H3 COULD B3 F1X3D  
GC: W1TH ROBO PROSTH3T1CS  
GC: 1F YOU D1DNT M1ND G3TT1NG H3LP FROM...  
GC: UH :\

AA: n0!  
AA: neither he 0r i sh0uld have ever had anything t0 d0 with th0se hateful sn0bs  
AA: it was a big mistake  
AA: n0 0ffense 0_0

GC: TH4TS OK  
GC: 1M 4 L1TTL3 TOO T34L FOR TH31R T4ST3S 4NYW4Y :]

AA: i d0nt see why theyd lift a finger t0 help him  
AA: they hate us b0th s0 much  
AA: im s0 mad!

GC: 1 HOP3 YOUR3 NOT TH1NK1NG OF DO1NG 4NYTH1NG 1N R3T4L14T1ON  
GC: 1TLL 3ND B4DLY  
GC: YOU SHOULD L3T M3 H4NDL3 1T

AA: im n0t scared 0f her  
AA: she cant c0ntr0l me  
AA: shes tried it d0esnt w0rk

GC: 1 KNOW  
GC: BUT TRUST M3 1F YOU P1SS H3R OFF SH3LL F1ND 4 W4Y TO G3T YOU  
GC: TH1S 1S R34LLY TR1CKY JUST L3T M3 D34L W1TH 1T

AA: but it was my fault  
AA: i was distracted when i c0uld have helped him

GC: 1 W4S TOO  
GC: W3 W3R3 BOTH D1STR4CT3D BY TH3 S4M3 TH1NG

AA: yeah  
AA: wh0 was he anyway

GC: PR3TTY SUR3 1T WAS VR1SKAS FR13ND

AA: what was he d0ing there  
AA: watching us

GC: WHO KNOWS  
GC: H3S NOT R34LLY H3R FR13ND THOUGH  
GC: YOU SHOULD S33 HOW H3 T4LKS 4BOUT H3R B3H1ND H3R B4CK  
GC: SH3 H4S NO 1D34 HOW B4D H3S PL4Y1NG H3R  
GC: BUT TH3N 1 DONT TH1NK H3 KNOWS HOW B4D SH3S PL4Y1NG H1M 31TH3R  
GC: S33 1TS COMPL1C4T3D  
GC: YOU R34LLY N33D TO ST4Y OUT OF 1T 4ND L3T M3 D34L W1TH TH1S

AA: i guess s0  
AA: i feel p0werless sitting here d0ing n0thing th0ugh  
AA: its like she wins even if y0u get her back!

GC: DONT TH1NK OF 1T TH4T W4Y  
GC: 1 KNOW HOW TO STOP H3R  
GC: TRUST M3

AA: i guess 0ur gaming days are 0ver then  
AA: us f0ur at least

GC: Y3P  
GC: 1M PR3TTY MUCH DON3 W1TH H3R

{gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]}

 **Later**

She groaned as she heard about aradia's death… She had told her, she'd told her…

 **Later later**

With a little help, and some knowledge from her wizarding days, she had managed to contact a certain… Person…

GC: H3Y WH1T3 T3XT GUY  
GC: 1 H4V3 4 T1P FOR YOU

 _How were you able to contact me?  
Never mind, I figured it out instantly. _

GC: R34LLY?

 _Yes, through my limitless intellect.  
Occasionally I discover there are things I have not always known.  
It gives me the opportunity to make deductions, which are practically always flawless.  
It's gratifying. _

GC: UH OK  
GC: TH4TS N34T 1 GU3SS

 _You asked your clever friend with the colorful spectacles to trace the source of my messages.  
He then established a relay for your messages to reach this source through some sort of computational proxy.  
I gather he has recovered from his implementation as a weapon in the sabotage of your mutual friend, whom you both believe to be dead. _

GC: OH MY GOD WH1T3 T3XT GUY!  
GC: SHUT UP! :O  
GC: 1M TRY1NG TO G1V3 YOU 4 M3SS4G3 H3R3

 _I have a name.  
It is not White Text Guy. _

GC: OH WHAT 1S 1T

 _I'm not going to tell you my name.  
But if you wish, you may refer to me as Mr. Vanilla Milkshake. _

GC: YOU 4R3 SO W31RD  
GC: WHY WOULD 1 DO TH4T

 _It is perfectly in keeping with a habit which you will develop in the future._

GC: 1 DOUBT 1T

 _Why?_

GC: SOUNDS K1ND OF S1LLY 4ND FR1VOLOUS  
GC: BL4R WHY DO YOU K33P D3R41L1NG M3!  
GC: YOUR3 R1GHT SOLLUX 1S WORK1NG W1TH M3 4ND W3 H4V3 1MPORT4NT BUS1N3SS FOR YOU TO CONS1D3R  
GC: W41T  
GC: YOU S41D W3 B3L13V3 OUR FR13ND 1S D34D  
GC: 1S SH3 NOT?

 _Yes, I said you believe she is dead.  
And soon, you will believe she is not.  
Both statements are true.  
And yet each exhibits a trace of falsehood. _

GC: WOW WHY D1D 1 BOTH3R 4SK1NG  
GC: NO WOND3R SH3 SN4PP3D SH3S GOT TO D34L W1TH YOUR STUP1D R1DDL3S 4LL TH3 T1M3  
GC: 4NYW4Y C4N YOU JUST H3LP M3 G3T R3V3NG3 SO W3 C4N C4LL 1T 4 N1GHT

 _Why would I involve myself in your paltry feud beyond the extent I already have?  
I believe the need to exert such influence has come to an end. _

GC: B3C4US3 YOULL W4NT TO  
GC: WH3N YOU H34R WH4T 1 H4V3 TO S4Y

 _I doubt it._

GC: H4V3NT YOU WOND3R3D HOW SH3 C4N COM3 CLOS3 TO B34T1NG YOU 1N G4M3S L4T3LY  
GC: HON3STLY 1M SURPR1S3D YOU H4V3NT D3DUC3D 1T Y3T  
GC: W1TH YOUR SH1NY WH1T3 SUP3RBR41N

 _It's disturbing.  
But sometimes that is the nature of these hollows in my perception.  
It feels a bit like dark water, sloshing about the cavity in my head.  
What do you know of this? _

GC: SH3S CH34T1NG  
GC: SH3 4LW4YS CH34TS 1F SH3 C4N F1ND 4 W4Y  
GC: L4T3LY SH3S US3D TH3 S4M3 4DV4NT4G3 SH3 US3S 4G41NST M3 WH3N W3 PL4Y G4M3S  
GC: BUT SH3 TOLD M3 4BOUT 1T  
GC: SH3 T3LLS M3 LOTS OF STUFF L1K3 TH4T PROB4BLY TO RUB 1T 1N MY F4C3  
GC: BUT SH3D N3V3R R1SK T3LL1NG YOU

 _What advantage is this?_

GC: HOLD ON  
GC: 1 H4V3 TO T4LK TO YOUR P4RTN3R 1N CR1M3 FOR 4 S3COND :]

 _I thought you were hers._

GC: :P

She gave a grim smirk as she put her plan into action.

{gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]}

GC: H3Y VR1SK4  
GC: 4NYTH1NG TO S4Y

AG: Ummmmmmmmm, no?  
AG: A8out what?

GC: 4BOUT K1LL1NG H3R  
GC: 4FT3R YOU S41D YOU WOULDNT

AG: Oh, that? I thought we were done talking a8out it!  
AG: We concluded I messed up and I'm completely horri8le in every way.  
AG: I can only feel SO AWFUL, you know. Here, I'm 8anging my head against the desk now.  
AG: 8ang 8ang 8ang. Are you happy?

GC: NOT R34LLY

AG: Uuuuuuuugh, what do you want from me?

GC: 1M NOT SUR3  
GC: 1 GU3SS 1M LOOK1NG FOR SOM3 R34SON TO CH4NG3 MY M1ND  
GC: 1 DONT KNOW WH4T YOU C4N S4Y TH4TLL DO 1T  
GC: 1 SORT4 HOP3 TH3R3S SOM3TH1NG THOUGH

AG: You should lighten up a 8it. May8e even congratul8 me!  
AG: Wow, great jo8 Vriska! Single handedly taking out Team Charge like that.  
AG: No more competition from those low class clowns!

GC: N4H TH4T W4SNT 1T

AG: Ok, well, change your mind a8out what!  
AG: What are you going to do, Pyrope!

GC: 1 W4S PROB4BLY JUST GO1NG TO K1LL YOU

AG: Hahahahahahahaha!  
AG: You mean from your tree? With all your AMAAAAAAAAZING POWERS?  
AG: Tell me, what sort of powers do tree girls have? Swinging from vines and stuff?

GC: MY TR33 DO3SNT H4V3 V1N3S :[  
GC: SOM3T1M3S 1 L3T OTH3R P3OPL3 SW1NG FROM ROP3S THOUGH :]  
GC: Y34H 4NYW4Y YOULL B3 D34D 1N 4 COUPL3 M1NUT3S

AG: Yeah right!  
AG: Complete and total muscle8east shit!

GC: 1F YOU DONT B3L13V3 M3  
GC: WHY DONT YOU CONSULT W1TH YOUR L1TTL3 4DV4NT4G3  
GC: 1T S33MS TO H4V3 4LL TH3 4NSW3RS

AG: I don't need to do that to know you're 8luffing.

GC: Y34H  
GC: BUT  
GC: YOU KNOW YOUR3 GONN4 4NYW4Y  
GC: 4DD1CT1ON 1S 4 POW3RFUL TH1NG :]  
GC: S33 Y4

{gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]}

She gave a sigh as she contacted 'mr vanilla milkshake' again, dumb name, and informed him of Vriska's secret weapon…

 _ **Stop reminiscing.**_

You decide to stay in the present… But, one more wouldn't hurt, right? … No, best to stay in the present, save the memories for later…

 **Time skip**

Terezi shook her head as she thought, opening her eyes to the same darkness as she had just been in, juuust like always… There was probably a spell to give her back her vision, but she actually preferred being blind, it helped her connect to her Lusus, and it also meant she was unique! So yeah, she didn't mind. It had been so long since she'd slipped up… She'd made a lot more friends than she ever had as Harry, she'd even given up on getting back home since she fit in here… She pulled out some red chalk, sniffing the air to 'see' if anyone was there, of course there wasn't, she was alone, nobody around for miles most likely. She licked the chalk happily, something she would never have done as the boy-wizard, but she was neither a boy nor a wizard, she had only enough magic to keep her eyes from hurting when she was blinded, and that magic had faded shortly after, leaving her with as much magic as a muggle, none.

She turned to her slime, well actually saliva, covered computer, licking the screen and getting to work on what she was doing before she'd ended up thinking and- WASTING AN HOUR?! She spent an entire hour just daydreaming on the past?! Wow… An entire hour wasted…

 **AN: Yeah, this is it, I like the idea! I could probably have made it better, but I'm going with this, and maybe another new story I had made a note to do later!**


	2. 1'MNOTFLUSH3D1'MNOTFLUSH3D!

**AN: Hi.**

Terezi gave a sigh as she sat in her hive, she had been relaxing for the day and… Well, murphy must have dropped a drop of water on her head…

{caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]}

CA: hey ter  
CA: i need a favvour

GC: WH4T

CA: i wwas hopin you could take a look at this for me  
CA: wwith your wweird tongue thin

GC: Y34H 1 K1ND4 F1GUR3D TH4T'S WH4T YOU M34NT  
GC: WH4T DO YOU W4NT M3 TO PUT MY TONGU3 ON?

CA: (Just imagine there's a link here. I can't do links… Yyyeeeeah…)  
CA: this

GC: 4LR1GHT  
GC: G1M33 4 S3COND TH3N.

Terezi opened the link, licking the image that came up, and then frowning. Taking another lick her eyes widened slightly.

GC: WH3R3 D1D YOU G3T TH1S P1CTUR3?

CA: i took it in my hive  
CA: it's been there for ages

GC: M1ND 1F 1 COM3 OV3R 4T SOM3 PO1NT?

CA: i'll givve you a lift

GC: TH4NKS

CA: tomorroww or today?

GC: WH3N3V34 YOU H4V3 TH3 T1M3.

CA: today then  
CA: i'll arrivve shortly

GC: S33 YOU TH3N

CA: you too

{caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]}

Terezi gave a groan as her head hit her table, she'd recognise those colours in that formation anywhere… Even after sweeps upon sweeps of memories had swept it away… If she was right… Eridan was living with the veil of death… He probably went to her to see if she recognised the runes, which was just the English alphabet… Huh, she could technically read multiple languages… Neat!

 **Later that day**

Terezi gave a shout of shock as she smelt the smell of salt water appear outside her hive.

"hey ter. you in there?" A voice asked curiously.

"Y34H 1'M 1N H3R3. G1M33 4 S3C TO G3T OUTS1D3." She told him, making her way out of her hive and towards Eridan. "4R3 YOU R1D1NG SOM3TH1NG?"

"yes i'm riding skyhorse dad" He confirmed, before terezi snapped a selfie with her phone, licking the screen. "wwhat are you doin?"

"1'M S331NG WH4T YOU LOOK L1K3. W3 DON'T SP34K OFT3N SO 1 N33D TO S33 1F 4NYTH1NG'S D1FF3R3NT." She explained. "L3TS JUST GO." She told him, accepting the hand that helped her onto Eridan's lusus. "JUST DON'T DROP M3 INTO SP1D3RB1TCH3S H1V3."

"i wwont." He assured her.

"JUST M4K1NG SUR3."

 **A bit later**

"wwell this is my hivve" Eridan told her, as they entered.

"WOW. SO WH3R3'S TH3 TH1NG?" She asked, genuinely impressed by what she could smell.

"it's ovver here." He said, heading towards a stone archway, a grey veil hanging from it lifelessly.

Terezi took a lick of one of the bricks, sticking her tongue out in disgust at the taste, before running her hands over the runes. "1 W4S R1GHT…" She muttered quietly.

"right about wwhat?" Eridan asked, hearing her.

"… 1'LL T3LL YOU ON TH3 W4Y B4CK, BUT YOU H4V3 TO PROM1S3 NOT TO T3LL 4NYON3, NO M4TT3R WH4T." She told him with a sigh.

"promise" He said instantly.

"4NYW4Y, WHY'D YOU 4SK M3 TO LOOK 4T TH1S?" She asked curiously.

"i figured that you might knoww wwhat it wwas" He explained. "that and i felt you wwouldn't just laugh at me askin" He added sadly.

"H3Y. 3R1D4N, YOU C4N T4LK TO M3 YOU KNOW, 1 WON'T JUDG3…" She promised him.

"thanks…"

"4NYW4Y, 1 C4N R34D TH1S… 1… 1 TH1NK 1T W4S WR1TTEN BY TH3 S1GNL3SS… 4-4ND… DU3LSC4R, 4LONG W1TH R3DGL4R3…" She told him.

"wwhat?! but they wwouldnt havve met!" Eridan shouted shocked.

"W3LL…" She trailed off, feeling the letters that went around the veil, which was lying on the floor. "1T'S GOT 4LL THR33 QU1RKS…" She told him with a shrug. "L3T'S WR1T3 1T DOWN F1RST." She told him, getting a nod.

 **Minutes later**

They had finally translated it all… Figuring out the order and then writing it down…

"wwell… let's get readin" Eridan suggested, getting a nod and grin from terezi, who had gotten Eridan to write in red chalk so she could smell it.

'th1s 1s th3 t4l3 of thr33 trolls. Three tr9lls 9f different 6l99d… l1k3 t34l, Lime 9r yell9wgreens… as vwell as violet. 4 t4l3 by l4tul4 pyrop3, Kankri Vantas, and cronus ampora…' The letters had at first swapped a lot, before switching into three different sections for each name.

'th3 l1f3 of 4 l3g1sl4c3r4tor 1s h4rd3r th4n you'd th1nk 4t f1rst, but 4lot of th3 t1m3 you h4v3 to m4k3 r1sky gu3ss3s 4nd hop3 you'r3 r1ght… 1'v3 4ctu4lly lost 4 f3w c4s3s 1n my 34rly c4r33r… but 1 m4n4g3d to s4v3 mys3lf wh3n 1 c4ptur3d m4rqu1s3 sp1nn3r3t m1ndf4ng, 4nd th3n 1 w4s k1ll3d…'

'N9t t9 s9und rude, 6ut as 9ne with mutant bl99d, I had t9 take what I c9uld and use my v9ice in 9rder t9 96tain peace… and then I was killed with an arr9w as I gave my final serm9n, n9t the 6est way t9 die I supp9se…'

'vwell, i suppose that next to my companions my death seemed quite basic… but don't vworry, as i got to tell a bad joke before i vwas beheaded. i guess you could say i made the grand highblood lose his he3154j52g452kj521' the text was just a jumble for a bit, likely due to everyone struggling to write.

'th1s 1s th3 v31l of d34th. It's purp9se is t9 all9w travel between tw9 w9rlds. a vworld vwich vwill exist at a future point in time vwhile still existing at this moment due to temporal mechanics. 1t w1ll 4llow thr33 trolls… Tw9 9f wh9m b9rn 9f this universe… the other born in another. to 3nt3r th1s oth3r world 4nd s4v3 1t from d1struct1on. We were una6le t9 d9 s9, as we were t9 early… but vwe vwere able to push some of the races forwards, guiding them vwith a gentle hand… th1s 1s the l4st s3rmon of th3 n3ophyt3… And that 9f the sufferer, 9r the signless… orphaner duelscar… w3'r3 tr4pp3d 1n th1s world, 4nd c4n only r3turn wh3n th3 three f1nd us, put 1n st4s1s by k4nkl3s st4s1s doh1ck3y. it's a cry9p9d. vwhich is a stasis thingy.'

"HUH… YOU… YOU TH1NK TH3S3 4R3 OUR 4NC3STORS?" She asked Eridan.

"wwell, maybe… but wwho wwould be the limeblood?" He agreed hesitantly.

"W3LL, TH3 SUFF3R3R D1DN'T PUT C4NDYR3D, H3 PUT L1M3, 4ND H1S N4M3 W4S 4PP4R3NTLY K4NKR1 V4NT4S…"

"you think it's kar?" He asked in shock.

"1T'S 4LL TH4T M4K3'S S3NS3. B3S1D3S, 1T'S NOT L1K3 W3'R3 1N 4 RUSH!" She pointed out.

"i suppose your right ter…" He agreed, checking the time. "i havve to go for a sec, i'vve got to feed fefs lusus." He told her.

"1 C4N W41T H3R3. 1 BROUGHT MY PHON3 1N C4S3 SOM3TH1NG C4M3 UP." She assured him.

"i'll be back soon!" He promised, flying off into the sky on his majestic lusus that she couldn't see.

Terezi quickly snapped a picture of the veil and the decoded version they had written in chalk, before sitting in a chair and taking a nap…

")(ey! You're Terezi rig)(t?" A voice said excitedly, waking the young troll up from her nap.

"WH4? WHO'S TH3R3?" She asked panicking.

"It's me! O)(! Sorry… I forgot about you're…"

"BL1NDN3SS? 1T'S F1N3, YOU'R3… F3F3R1 R1GHT? 3R1D4NS MO1R41L?"

"Yea)(! But I don't t)(ink I'm doing a good job…"

"1T'S PROB4BLY JUST B3C4US3 H3 DO3SN'T W4NT TO BUG YOU S1NC3 H3 KNOWS HOW YOU F33L 4BOUT TH3 STUFF H3 T4LKS 4BOUT." She pointed out, Feferi giving a nod that she couldn't see.

"please don't talk about me like im not here" Eridan said sulkily.

"BUT 1'M NOT. 1'M JUST T4LK1NG 4BOUT YOU L1K3 1F 1 COULD WH1SP3R." She argued.

"… continue…" He grumbled, accepting her argument.

")(ey what's this?" Feferi asked, looking at the veil.

"TH3 V31L OF D34TH. 3R1D4N 4SK3D M3 TO LOOK 4T 1T FOR H1M. WH4T T1ME 1S 1T?" She said, before stretching out.

"it's only been a feww hours, you can still head home safely" Eridan assured her.

"1 PROB4BLY SHOULD B3FOR3 MY LUSUS ST4RTS TO WORRY, SH3 C4N'T G3T OUT OF H3R 3GG SO 1T'S B3ST TO ST4Y N34R 1T." She explained.

"alright, wwant me to take you back noww?"

"NOW WOULD B3 GOOD." She agreed, accepting Eridan's hand back onto the Skyhorse and flying off back to her hive. "T4LK TO YOU L4T3R F3F3R1!" She shouted to Feferi as she got further away.

"so, wwhat did you make me promise to keep secret?" Eridan asked confused.

"… 1 KNOW WHO TH3 ON3 TH4T'S NOT FROM TH1S WORLD." She admitted, taking the long way around it.

"you do? howw?" He asked, trying to figure it out. "wwait…"

"Y34H, 1T'S M3… 1 W4S TH1S TH1NG C4LL3D 4 HUM4N 4T ON3 PO1NT 1N MY L1F3, 1 W4S 4CTU4LLY 4 BOY…" She told him, giving a small sigh.

"… you're not a boy noww right?" Eridan checked.

"1'M 4 G1RL NOW, 1 W4S 4 BL4NK SL4T3 1N MY OLD L1F3, 3V3N W1TH W1Z4RD M4G1C."

"wwizard?"

"Y34H 1 W4S 4 W1Z4RD." She explained.

"howw did you become you?" He asked her.

"1 F3LL THROUGH TH3 V31L OF D34TH… 1 WOK3 UP H3R3 4FT3RW4RDS." She finished her tale as they arrived at her hive. "R3M3MB3R, DON'T T3LL 4NYON3." She warned him.

"i wwon't ter. i promised and i also don't think any different of you." He assured her with a smile.

"… TH4NKS." She mumbled embarrassed, heading inside. "T-TH4NKS FOR T4K1NG M3 B4CK HOM3…" She thanked, flushing bright teal.

"it wwas no problem ter" He told her, flying off majestically into the sky. You have no idea how much fun it is to write that. It's like my favourite thing to write… Flying off majestically into the sky… Oh yeah, it's fun…

Terezi entered her hive, checking Trollian, still blushing, trying to find a distraction, but found nothing…

"OH GOG… WHY 4M 1 BLUSH1NG? 1'M NOT FLUSH3D 1'M NOT FLUSH3D 1'M NOT FLUSH3D… 1'M SO FLUSHED… GOG DAMNIT… M4YB3 1 C4N H1D3 1T…" She realised, trying desperately to get herself under control. "1 N33D 4 D1P 1N 4 N1C3 WARM 4BLUT1ON TR4P… H3H, ST1LL C4N'T F1ND SHOW3RS 1N TH1S WORLD…" She told herself, laughing a little, which helped her to calm down… "WHY DO 1 H4V3 TO B3 FLUSH3D FOR MR G3NOC1D3?" She whined to nobody in particular…


	3. 1 JUST W4NT MY GOGD4MN 4BLUT1ON TR4P!

**AN: Hi!**

Terezi groaned again as she was nagged endlessly by one of her friends…

{arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]}

AC: :33 you should have told me! *she shouted excitedly, tail swishing madly*

Greeaaaat… She was in a roleplaying mood…

GC: 1'M R34LLY NOT 1N TH3 MOOD  
GC: SORRY

AC: :33 that's ok! :33 but you should have told me!

GC: TOLD YOU WH4T

AC: :33 your furlushed!

GC: …  
GC: …  
GC: WH4T

AC: :33 my shipping senses were tingling!  
AC: :33 tingling to update you and eridan!

GC: NO S3R1OUSLY  
GC: HOW DO YOU KNOW 1'M FLUSH3D  
GC: 1T COULD B3 H3'S FLUSH3D FOR M3

AC: :33 beclaws i know its you!

GC: OK  
GC: YOU'R3 R1GHT  
GC: 1 4M FLUSH3D  
GC: HOW D1D YOU KNOW 1T W4S M3?

AC: :33 beclaws its painfurly obvious!  
AC: :33 clawso i heard you talking to him  
AC: :33 and then realising

GC: W41T YOU L1V3 N34R MY H1V3?

AC: :33 of course not!  
AC: :33 my lusus goes near there!  
AC: :33 we were out hunting fur food and i heard you

GC: OK…  
GC: TH4T M4K3S S3NC3…  
GC: 1F TH1S G3TS OUT 1 W1LL NOT B3 H4PPY.

AC: :33 don't worry!  
AC: :33 i wouldn't betray your trust like that

GC: TH4NKS TH3N  
GC: 1 JUST…  
GC: 4RGH!

AC: :33 it's not that bad right?

GC: 1T'S NOT  
GC: BUT 1T 1S 4T TH3 S4M3 T1M3  
GC: 4LSO 1TS JUST 4 FLUSH3D CRUSH  
GC: H3'D JUST K1LL US 4LL B3FOR3 1T W3NT 4NYWH3R3

AC: :33 but he said he wouldn't kill kanaya!  
AC: :33 maybe he could make an exception fur you!

GC: 1 DOUBT 1T  
GC: H3 H4S 4 G3NOC1D3 COMPL3X  
GC: TH4T M34NS TOT4L SL4UGHT3R  
GC: K4N4Y4 1S 4N 3X3PT1ON B3C4US3 SH3'S N1C3 TO H1M

AC: :33 but lots of us are nice to him!

GC: N3V3RM1ND…  
GC: 1 JUST…  
GC: 1'M K1ND4 RUNN1NG 4N 4BLUT1ON TR4P 4T TH3 MOM3NT SO…  
GC: 1 H4V3 TO GO  
GC: SORRY

AC: :33 its furine silly!  
AC: :33 go relax!

GC: TH4NKS

{arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]}

Terezi sighed as she grabbed her phone, putting it to the side with her glasses and dropping her body into the ablution trap's hot water. "OH 1 N33D3D TH1S…" She muttered to herself, closing her eyes, not that it made a difference, and relaxing…

 _ **Be someone else**_

You can't! This is Terezi's story! But, you can go see what someone else is doing.

 _ **Go watch someone else**_

Fine…

 **Somewhere else…**

Eridan sat in his hive, going over the notes. "wwhat does it mean?" He wondered, looking them over. "and howw do wwe activvate this thin?" He pondered, rubbing his chin. "maybe wwe need to givve it blood?" He questioned, cutting his palm a little, getting a single drop of royal blood to land on the veil's arch, the runes glowing a slight amount that could barely be seen… And then… "oh my COD!"

 **With terezi…**

Terezi gave a sigh as her phone went off, she ignored it for a few more minutes, listening to it's humming before she gave the screen a lick.

{caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]}

CA: ter  
CA: ter  
CA: ter this is important

GC: WH44444T  
GC: 1'M IN THE 4BLUT1ON TR4P

CA: the veil did somethin

GC: WH4T D1D YOU DO

CA: i thought it might wwant blood to activvate

GC: OF COURS3 YOU D1D  
GC: FOR TH3 RECORD  
GC: 1 DON'T TH1NK 1T DO3S

CA: but it did somethin!  
CA: i can't explain it  
CA: just get dressed and i'll meet you at your hivve!

GC: F1N3…  
GC: 1 R34LLY W4NT3D TH1S 4BLUT1ON TR4P THOUGH…

CA: you can havve it later!

{caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]}

Terezi gave a groan of annoyance as she put her glasses back on, getting out of the ablution trap and finding a fresh set of clothes to wear. "H3 B3TT3R 4PPR3C14T3 TH1S…" She grumbled, drying her hair and heading up to her roof where Eridan landed soon after. "W3R3 YOU 4LR34DY ON YOUR W4Y H3R3?" She asked.

"yes" He said instantly, helping her up onto his Skyhorse.

"WOW. WH4T 1F 1 H4DN'T GOTT3N DR3SS3D Y3T?"

"that's wwhy i landed on the roof" He pointed out.

"1 GU3SS…"

 **At Eridan's hive**

"see?" He almost screamed, pointing at the veil.

"3R1D4N HOW D4R3 YOU FORG3T 1'M BL1ND." She mock gasped in horror.

"you knoww wwhat i meant!"

"Y34H 1 C4N SM3LL 1T… BUT 1 F33L L1K3 TH3R3'S SOM3TH1NG 3LS3…" She told him. "TWO SOM3TH1NGS 4CTU4LLY. 1 SM3LL 4 JU1CY R3D TROLL N34RBY." She explained.

"wwell that's odd" He muttered. "i wwasn't goin to tell kar until wwe figured evverything else out" He told her.

"W3LL M4YB3 1'M WRONG. 1 H4V3 B33N WRONG B3FOR3…" She offered. "SO WH4T 4M 1 NOT SM3LL1NG?"

"vwell, this is odd…" A voice said, one she didn't recognise.

She gripped her cane in fear. "WHO'S TH3R3?!" She shouted worried.

"don't vworry. i vwon't hurt you, i'm deeeaad… hah!" The voice suddenly started laughing. "i can finish my joke nowv! i guess you could say i made the grand highblood lose his head! vwoo!" The voice, male, started laughing happily.

"W41T… 1SN'T TH4T TH3 JOK3 DU3LSC4R TR13D TO M4K3?" Terezi asked Eridan.

"yes"

"vwell, my names cronus ampora, since duelscar vwas a title. i vwould prefer if you remembered that." The now dubbed Cronus requested.

"HOW 4R3 YOU H3R3? 4R3N'T YOU 1N ST4S1S OR SOM3TH1NG?" She asked confused.

"vwell, it turns out that kankri did a lot of vwork on the veil vwhen we vweren't looking. vwith the right blood sample vwe can be pulled out of stasis to provide information." He explained.

"wwell that's not all that happened" Eridan told terezi. "the wwords changed as wwell" He said, letting her sniff the words that had extended from the translation.

"WH3N BLOODS OF T34L Y3LLOW-GR33N AND V1OL3T M3RG3 ON TH3 V31L TH3 TRU3 M3SS4G3 SH4LL B3 R3V34L3D?" She read out, noting that the new words were in english. "YOU G3T TH4T?" She asked, hearing him write it out.

"yes"

"1 GU3SS W3 N33D TO G1V3 BLOOD TO 1T TH3N…" She said with a shrug, biting her thumb with her sharp teeth, letting blood drip on the veil…

"oh sw33t! 1'm b4ck!" A voice exclaimed happily next to Cronus, not that Terezi could see it.

"hello latula" Cronus greeted.

"h3y cronus! d1d k4nkr1 t3ll you 4bout th1s?" She asked curiously.

"no."

Terezi sniffed the air as her skin quickly healed. "1 KNOW YOU'R3 TH3R3 K4RK4T." Terezi called out, hearing footsteps come from behind Eridan's thermal hull.

"refrigerator" Eridan corrected, instantly telling she was using the low-blood term.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS THERE?" A voice asked worried.

"1 SM3LL3D YOU." She told him, sliding over to him, tapping away with her cane, and licking Karkat's face. "OH 1 C4N SM3LL 4LL TH3 D3L1C1OUS R3D!" She exclaimed happily.

"PLEASE STOP LICKING ME." He begged, Terezi reluctantly stopping. "THANKS. I'LL JUST LEAVE…" He said slowly, backing away.

"oh no you don't!" Latula shouted. "you 4r3 g3tt1ng ov3r h3r3, 4nd you 4r3 putt1ng your blood on th3 v31l so 1 c4n t4lk to k4nkr1." She told him, as he was pulled towards it with some sort of force.

"STOP THAT!" He screeched, wrapping his arms around his chest. "I'M NOT GIVING UP MY BLOOD!" He protested.

"kar"

"AND FOR THAT, WHAT'S TEREZI DOING HERE?! SHE LIVES IN A TREE!"

"kar"

"AND WHAT THE CRAP IS THIS THING?!"

"kar!"

"WHAT?!"

"wwe already knoww your blood is red" Eridan told him.

"… WHY AM I STILL ALIVE THEN?"

"C4US3 W3 DON'T C4R3? YOU'R3 JUST 4 L1M3Y 4NYW4Y." Terezi told him, biting the poor trolls thumb and making him bleed on the veil.

"Trigger warning trigger warning trigger warning. The term 9f lime6l99d has been kn9wn t9 6e used as a der9gat9ry term. The term yell9w-greens is much safer." A voice said with a chuckle. "9h it's 6een ages since that serm9n and I still remember every w9rd 9f it…" The voice, male, muttered.

"h3y k4nkr1! why d1dn't you t3ll us you d1d th1s?" Latula asked.

"I assumed 9ne 9f y9u did." He told them, turning to Karkat. "And wh9 is this strapping y9ung tr9ll?" He asked the other two.

"h3's your d3sc3nd4nt." Latula explained.

"h9w? I never gave any material t9 the dr9nes… Ah, I see n9w…" He muttered.

"another of those vweird visions?" Cronus asked.

"Yes… This y9ung 9ne is truly my descendant…" He muttered.

"WAIT. WAITWAITWAIT. THE SUFFERER IS MY ANCESTOR?" Karkat shouted in shock.

"4PP4R3NTLY. NOW YOU GUYS C4N T4LK TO TH3M OR WH4T3V3R. 1 JUST W4NT TO GO B4CK TO MY H1V3 4ND R3DO TH4T 4BLUT1ON TR4P." Terezi told them.

"th4t's f41r. 1 gu3ss w3'll t4lk l4t3r?" Latula offered.

"Y34H. 1'M JUST 1N 4 B4D MOOD TOD4Y." She explained.

"i'll givve you a speed flight" Eridan said, helping her on and then flying his Skyhorse dad at top speed, flying to her hive, dropping her off, and flying back to his own.

Terezi dusted herself off as she entered her hive, stripping again and redoing her ablution trap, putting her phone and glasses to the side once more…


	4. K4RK4T 1S SC4RY NOW

**AN: Hi. I had a plan, the plan dumped me and gave me it's baby… Baby works really well!**

Terezi scowled as she slammed her cane into the stupid stomach of the stupid thing in front of her that was stupid enough to do this! "4ND TH1S 1S FOR K4RK4T!" She shouted, stomping on the idiot's wrist, snapping it in multiple spots. "4ND TH1S ON3'S FOR 3R1D4N!" She shouted again, breaking the fool's leg.

"TEREZI STOP!" Karkat shouted, or tried… it came out as. "rezi-p!" Due to wounds…

This was a bad idea, as she got angrier, raising her cane into the air, ready to cave the things skull in…

 _ **Rewind…**_

We seem to have gone too far forwards, forgive me while I rewind a little.

 **Back to where we left off**

Terezi gave a groan as she was contracted by karkat, which would have been funny if not for the fact that everyone had been bugging, no, pestering, her and not letting her relax like she wanted…

{carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]}

CG: TEREZI  
CG: PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE HERE…  
CG: PLEASE ANSWER ME…

GC: WH4T DO YOU W4NT?  
GC: 1'M H4V1NG 4 B4D D4Y

CG: OH THANK GOD…  
CG: I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE LEFT…  
CG: NO  
CG: I AM…

GC: WH4T 4R3 YOU T4LK1NG 4BOUT?

CG: I…  
CG: THIS IS GOING TO SOUND CRAZY…  
CG: BUT I'M FROM THIS THING CALLED A DOOMED TIMELINE.

GC: 4 WH4T?

CG: IT'S AN OFFSHOOT TIMELINE WHERE SOMETHING WENT WRONG. USUALLY DUE TO TIMETRAVEL PREVENTING THE TIMELINE FROM HAPPENING, SO I'M DOOMED TO DIE…  
CG: BUT I NEED YOU TO LISTEN.  
CG: PROMISE ME YOU'LL LISTEN.  
CG: PROMISE YOU'LL BELIEVE ME.

GC: K4RK4T  
GC: 1 B3L13V3 YOU  
GC: MOSTLY B3C4US3 TH3R3'S TWO OF YOU ON MY L1ST

CG: AT LEAST YOU BELIEVE ME…  
CG: ALRIGHT… YOU HAVE TO LISTEN, AND MAKE SURE THAT WHAT I TELL YOU DOESN'T HAPPEN.

GC: 4LR1GHT.

CG: ONE, THERE'LL COME A TIME WHERE YOU THINK YOU HAVE TO KILL VRISKA, DON'T.

GC: WHY NOT?

CG: I'LL EXPLAIN WHEN I'M DONE.  
CG: TWO, VERY SOON YOU'RE GOING TO GET A MESSAGE FROM A NEW FRIEND, WHO'S AN OLD FRIEND FOR THEM, PUT UP WITH THEM AND YOU'LL BE FINE  
CG: THREE, MAKE SURE WE DO NOT ENTER THE VEIL UNTIL 413 AND 612. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS BUT IT'S IMPORTANT.  
CG: FOUR, AND THIS IS IMPORTANT.  
CG: DO  
CG: NOT!  
CG: TRUST  
CG: JACK!

GC: WHO?

CG: I'LL EXPLAIN SOON.  
CG: FIVE, DON'T LET ERIDAN GET TO THE POINT WHERE HE KILLS FEFERI  
CG: SIX AND FINALLY, DO NOT STOP KANAYA WHEN SHE BITES YOUR NECK. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT TO HER SURVIVAL SO LET HER.

GC: 4LR1GHT…  
GC: NOW 3XPL41N.

CG: ALRIGHT…  
CG: FROM THE BEGINNING?

GC: Y3P

CG: OK THEN.  
CG: IN MY TIMELINE, KILLING VRISKA WAS A BIG MISTAKE, YOU SAW SOMETHING AND KNEW YOU COULDN'T LET HER HAVE HER WAY, SO YOU KILLED HER, EVENTUALLY YOU CHANGED IT BUT IT WAS TOO LATE, THE EVENTS WERE TOO DAMAGED IN PORTIONS TO FIX, SO WE HAD GLITCHES AND ERRORS THAT CAUSED… WELL LET'S NOT GO THERE.  
CG: NEXT, THE PERSON THAT WILL MESSAGE YOU IS VERY IMPORTANT, YOU MIGHT RECOGNISE THE NAME BUT YOU PROBABLY WON'T. THAT'S FINE, YOU DON'T NEED TO. JUST TRUST THEM, I KNEW THEM, SO YOU CAN TRUST THEM.  
CG: IF WE DON'T ENTER AT THIS EXACT TIME EVERYTHING WILL BE RUINED.  
CG: JACK WILL BEFREIND ME AT SOME POINT BY SHOWING ME HIS STABS.  
CG: I NEED YOU TO TELL ME THIS PHRASE, WITH MY QUIRK, NOT YOURS. THE PHRASE IS  
CG: "IF I HATE MYSELF SO MUCH WHY DON'T I JUST HATEMARRY MYSELF?"  
CG: NEXT, ERIDAN GOES DOWNHILL AT A POINT IN MY TIMELINE THANKS TO FEFERI DITCHING HIM AND KILLS HER, HE WAS ONE OF THE FIRST TO GO…  
CG: KANAYA IS A RAINBOW DRINKER, AND IS GOING TO BE HURT REALLY SOON, AT FIRST IT WAS AT A CERTAIN POINT, BUT THEN IT SUDDENLY CHANGED, AND SHE WAS HURT BADLY ENOUGH FOR THE CHANGE TO HAPPEN MUCH TOO EARLY… SO LET HER DRINK, SHE'LL HEAD TO ME NEXT, TELL ME THAT SHE NEEDS MY BLOOD TO LIVE.  
CG: UNDERSTAND?

GC: NOT 4T 4LL  
GC: BUT 1'LL DO MY B3ST.

CG: THANKS… REALLY, THANKS.

GC: 1 H4V3 ON3 QU3ST1ON.

CG: WHAT?

GC: WH4T H4PP3N3D? YOU'3 4CT1NG L1K3 W3'R3… D34D…

CG: YOU ARE. EVERYONE'S DEAD.

GC: 3V3N G4MZ33?

CG: MAYBE NOT GAMZEE, I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THAT FUCKER DOESN'T STAY DEAD LONG… BUT BEING IMPALED AND CHOPPED UP INTO BITS THAT GET SCATTERED TO MULTIPLE PLACES WORKS PRETTY WELL… AS… IT PROVED…

GC: 1T?  
GC: SORRY  
GC: 1T?

CG: I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT…  
CG: I CAN'T EVEN STAY TO HELP YOU…  
CG: I'LL DIE EVENTUALLY…

GC: SO WHY C4N'T YOU H3LP?  
GC: WOULDN'T YOU JUST B3 4CC3PT1NG YOUR OWN D34TH?

CG: … I GUESS…  
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT?  
CG: I MIGHT AS WELL!  
CG: HEAD TO YOUR LUSUS' EGG  
CG: I'LL SMELL YOU THERE.

GC: YOU M34N S33

CG: I KNOW WHAT I SAID!  
CG: AND I SAID SMELL!  
CG: I CAN'T TRUST MY EYES ANYMORE!

GC: 4LR1GHT…  
GC: C4N 1 T3LL 4NYON3?

CG: BEST NOT TOO…  
CG: NOT UNTIL WE MEET.  
CG: I'LL SMELL YOU THEN.

{carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]}

Terezi sighed as she 'looked' out the window, taking in what she had been told… Karkat seemed worried, she believed him… She gave a sigh, equipping her cane to the canekind abstratus in her strife deck, and then heading to her Lusus' egg…

 **Later**

A… boy, if you could call him that, covered in as many wounds as he was, was pacing in front of the scales her Lusus' egg rested on. "COME ON… PLEASE GET HERE SOON…" He muttered with a sigh.

"K4RK4T?" Terezi called out, making her way to the boy.

"OH YOU'RE HERE… THANK GOD." He said happily, grabbing her tightly and hugging her, shoving his nose into her neck, sniffing heavily. "OH IT'S REALLY YOU!" He almost cried in relief, the poor girl patting his back awkwardly…

"UH… TH3R3 TH3R3?" She said, unsure what to do.

'Karkat' let go of her quickly. "SORRY… I JUST… I NEEDED TO MAKE SURE IT WAS YOU… AND I'VE JUST BEEN THROUGH A LOT." He apologised.

"1T'S F1N3. NOW WHY DO YOU SM3LL SO… SC4R3D?" She asked worried.

"I… I CAN'T TELL YOU… AND JUST TO MAKE THINGS SAFE, CALL ME… WELL, THIS WON'T MAKE SENSE FOR A WHILE, AND IT WON'T BE RIGHT FOR UNTIL A CERTAIN EVENT, BUT JUST CALL ME KARKATSPRITE…" He told her with a sigh.

"SPR1T3?"

"YES. SPRITE. GOG WHY ARE YOU QUESTIONING THIS STUFF?"

"YOU S41D GOG."

"I MISSED YOU… I HAD TO SPEND MONTHS ALONE… WITH NOBODY TO HELP ME, COMFORT ME… TELL ME ANYTHING, I WOULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO SEE ONE OF YOU AGAIN…" The now dubbed Karkatsprite told her.

"1 DON'T UND3RST4ND…" She told him.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO. NOW LET'S HEAD HOME." He told her, giving a push towards her hive.

"HOM3?"

"YES. HOME. YOUR HIVE. I STAYED THERE BACK IN MY TIMELINE, IT WAS THE ONLY PLACE TO SURVIVE THAT WASN'T OVERRUN…" He explained, guiding her to the tree.

"OH…"

Karkatsprite, even though the name wasn't accurate, gave a smile, the first she had ever smelled a karkat give…

"YOU SM1L3D… K4RK4T YOU SM1L3D!" She exclaimed, shocked by this.

"YEAH, I SMILED. I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER TEREZI… SO I SMILED." He explained messing with something on his phone.

"WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG?"

"I'M CHANGING MY TROLLTAG, THIS WAY PEOPLE DON'T GET CONFUSED, AND BESIDES, IT'S GOING TO BE STUCK AT THE BOTTOM OF EVERYONE'S LISTS SO THEY WON'T FIND IT AND BLOCK ME." He explained to her, biting his lip as he typed something.

Terezi licked her screen, turning to Karkatsprite and giving a sigh. "R34LLY? GON3RST1M3L1N3?" She asked him with a groan.

"HEY. IT'S THE BEST I COULD COME UP WITH, AND ALSO THE OLD USER DITCHED THAT NAME AGES AGO, SO HE WON'T MIND." He told her with an eyeroll… Then Terezi's computer made a buzz. "THAT'LL BE YOUR NEW FRIEND. REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU… I NEED TO SLEEP." He told her, heading to her back-up cocoon and just getting in with his clothes on…

{turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]}

TG: hey  
TG: you alive?


	5. SH3 B1T3S H4RD, OWCH!

**AN: Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

TG: well?  
TG: alive?  
TG: yes or no

GC: 1'M 4L1V3  
GC: BUT WHO 4R3 YOU?

TG: right  
TG: you don't know me yet  
TG: names dave

GC: NO 1T'S NOT

TG: yes it is

GC: 1T'S ONLY FOUR L3TT3RS

TG: i'm not a troll

GC: OH R34LLY?

TG: really

GC: WH4T 4R3 YOU TH3N?

TG: human  
TG: you won't have heard of them

{gonersTimeline [GT] joined the conversation}

GT: HEY DAVE

TG: karkat  
TG: your ok then?

GT: YEAH  
GT: I'M AT HER HIVE RIGHT NOW  
GT: GOING TO NEED TO CHANGE THE PLAN  
GT: WAIT IS THIS DAVE OR OTHER DAVE?

TG: other dave  
TG: the sprite one

GT: JUST CHECKING

GC: WH4T 4R3 YOU T4LK1NG 4BOUT?

GT: DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT.

TG: yeah  
TG: its fine

GT: ANYWAY  
GT: TEREZI  
GT: CLOSE THE CONVERSATION  
GT: NUMBER SIX IS APPROACHING

CG: OK  
CG: 1'M R34LLY CONFUS3D THOUGH

GT: WE'LL EXPLAIN LATER!  
GT: JUST GO!

GC: F1N3!

{gallowsCalibrator [GC] left the conversation}

TG: dude how did you join the conversation?

GT: I PICKED UP A FEW TRICKS  
GT: I'M PROBABLY NEAR ROLAL'S LEVEL NOW

TG: who?

GT: TG!  
GT: THE OTHER TG I MEAN  
GT: NOT YOUR TG

TG: still no clue

GT: YOUR MOTHER!

TG: oh that rolal  
TG: gotcha

GT: ANYWAY…  
GT: DOES JOHN MIND ME TAKING HIS OLD TAG?

TG: nah man  
TG: he's cool with it  
TG: even said that it was awesome

GT: OH  
GT: GOOD  
GT: I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO TAKE AN ACTIVE ONE…  
GT: SINCE WE MAY NOT SCRATCH  
GT: MEANING JOHN WILL BE FOREVER ALONE

TG: nah man  
TG: we gotta scratch  
TG: remember time stuff's weird  
TG: sessions set to scratch from the start

GT: OH YEAH.  
GT: I FORGOT ABOUT THAT.

{gonersTimeline [GT] closed the conversation}

Terezi made her way down the tree to relax, leaning against the trunk as she arrived on the ground.

 **Somewhere…**

A figure stumbled through branches, batting them away weakly… Blood… going away…

 **With terezi**

Terezi turned as she heard a noise, smelling a nice jade green colour. "K4N4Y4?" She asked confused.

"Terezi… Please Help Me…" A girl muttered, stumbling forwards, holding her stomach in pain, before collapsing on top of her, knocking her over. Terezi racked her thinkpan, trying to remember what she'd been told…

She groaned, unable to think, until Kanaya buried her teeth right in her neck, remembering what she'd been told… 'LET HER DRINK' he'd said… So she moved her head, letting Kanaya drink easier… Until she… THUD.

 _ **Be future Terezi**_

No. You can't be Future Terezi. That would ruin the suspence.

 _ **Be Kanaya**_

Maybe Kanaya, but she's busy.

 _ **Be past Kanaya**_

Past Kanaya works.

 **In the past, but not far.**

Kanaya Maryam stood outside her hive, working on her garden… She was so focused on her shrubbery that she didn't notice the intruder make their way to her… Approaching from behind… And then she saw a black hand, covered in her beautiful jade blood, bursting from her stomach, holding in it what seemed to be a list… and then the hand vanished, along with her… Finding herself next to a tree, she started stumbling, her blood running out of her nose and into her mouth…

 **A little later**

She stumbled again, barely able to think… She heard her name come from terezi, and turned to her, unable to think clear enough for more than a few seconds… "Terezi… Please Help Me…" She muttered, collapsing on top of her… She felt a strange urge run through her, guiding her forwards, towards Terezi's neck… It looked… Good… She needed to try it… She sank her teeth into the grey tender flesh, tasting the delicate blood on her tongue… It made her feel better… But she couldn't get more with the big head in the way… and then it moved, letting her drink more, letting her focus more and more, aware of what she was doing… She stopped as she heard Terezi faint, but as soon as she stopped her thoughts became slightly hazy… She found a small bandage and put it over the bite marks, before running, letting her strange instincts take her to a hive…

 **At the hive**

She burst through the door, making her way through it, ignoring the lusus and finding a troll in his respiteblock, she knew him… But she didn't remember his name…

 _ **Be past Troll**_

You're now Karkat Vantas five minutes ago.

 **Things can happen**

{gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]}

GC: K4RK4T

CG: WHAT?

GC: 1 N33D YOU TO DO SOM3TH1NG FOR M3

CG: WHAT?

GC: K4N4Y4'S COM1NG FOR YOU  
GC: 1 N33D YOU TO L3T H3R B1T3 YOU

CG: WHAT?!  
CG: WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?!

GC: SH3'LL D13 1F YOU DON'T.

CG: NO SHE WON'T.  
CG: BITING ME WON'T FIX ANYTHING

GC: SH3 N33DS BLOOD  
GC: K4RK4T  
GC: SH3'S 4 R41NBOW DR1NK3R

CG: WHY AM I GIVING HER MY BLOOD THEN?!

GC: B3C4US3 YOU TOLD M3 TO T3LL YOU TO L3T H3R.  
GC: 4ND 1T DO3SN'T HURT

CG: NO I DIDN'T!  
CG: WE'VE NEVER TALKED ABOUT THIS!

GC: JUST L3T H3R.  
GC: PL34S3.  
GC: 1 DON'T W4NT TO LOS3 MY FR13ND….

CG: FINE…

{gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]}

Karkat rolled his eyes, like Kanaya would ever need blood… What a ridiculous idea! What was that noise?

He heard banging through the hive, before a female troll burst in, teal and jade blood on her lips, staring right at him. "KANAYA?" He asked in fear.

Kanaya, for that's who she was, stepped forwards. "Please… Need…" She begged him, Karkat reluctantly moving his head out of the way, letting her bite his neck…

It… Actually felt good… Painful, but in a good way, like when you get something that was stuck in you out after ages… He felt her stand taller and taller, grabbing the cape he kept for when he was cold, and wrapping it around her waist… And then it stopped, the feeling stopped, leaving a dull throbbing in his neck where she had bitten him. "WHAT THE CRAP?"

"Thank You Karkat…" She thanked, falling into his chair and looking at him gratefully, glowing a little.

"WHY DID YOU BITE ME?" He asked her confused.

"I Needed It. I Was Attacked By Something And Ended Up At A Forest. I Found Terezi There And Found Her Blood Let Me Think Straight." She explained. "I Suppose Your Blood Has Stabilised Me." She added, cleaning her mouth to get rid of the blood. "It Tastes… Odd… Blood Doesn't Taste Like It Once Did, Now It Tastes Like A Good Drink." She noted, licking her fingers.

"WELL THEN… I… SHOULD I SEE IF ERIDAN CAN GIVE YOU A LIFT HOME?" He asked, deciding to ignore it for his sanity.

"That Would Be Appreciated." She agreed.

Karkat gave a nod, getting ready to troll Eridan…

"You Taste Really Good By The Way."

"CAN WE NOT TALK ABOUT HOW I TASTE? YOU'RE NOT TEREZI."

"But You Do. Sort Of Like Red Liquorice." She said with a shrug.

"REALLY? I THOUGHT IT WAS MORE CANDY RED."

"There's A Difference Between Colour And Taste You Know." Kanaya corrected with a smile.

"WHATEVER…" He grumbled.

 **Eridan.**

Eridan gave a smirk as he aimed his rifle through his window, locating the large prey that was nearby… This would feed Fef's lusus in one meal! He closed one eye, checking the scope and then… Fired! The lusus was dead… The tentacle of Gl'bgolyb grabbed it from the water and pulled it down…

"vwhat a shot!" Cronus exclaimed, the ancestors having stuck around, mostly since they didn't like stasis and they acted as ghosts.

"y34h l1ttl3 dud3! th4t must h4v3 gon3 str41ght through!" Latula agreed.

"I'm n9t 9ne f9r vi9lence… 6ut I must agree that it was a quite impressive sh9t." Kankri agreed, reading one of Eridan's book on Alternian history.

 **Future bit that I find kinda cool**

Karkat looked to Crabsprite with a smile, finally able to talk to his dad…

The other trolls watched as Karkat, or what seemed to be Karkat, though he was scarred and wounded, shot through each gate, stopping at the land of pulse and haze…

Karkat watched in shot as what seemed to be himself landed next to him and Crabsprite, jumping into the sprite before they had time to react… Causing a bright flash of light…

"WHAT'S UP." His sprite said, now having his own head where Crabdad's had once been… "I'M KARCRABSPRITE."

 **Back to the story. This is just something I wanted to write down so I didn't forget**

Terezi sat at her computer, hoping Karkat had listened to her…

"SHE'LL BE FINE." Karkatsprite said from behind her, having removed the bandage from her neck and now tending to it. "FUCK! THIS IS REALLY DEEP!" He exclaimed, pulling a twig out. "HOW DID THIS GET HERE?"

"1 F3LL ON TH3 FLOOR R3M3MB3R? 1T PROB4BLY GOT 1N WH3N SH3 PUT TH3 B4ND4G3 ON M3." She pointed out.

"I GUESS… I JUST… WOW. YOU'VE NEVER HAD TO SORT OUT AN INJURY BEFORE?"

"1 W4S 4 CLOUD3R WH3N 1 FL4RP3D, 4ND MY LUSUS COULDN'T T34CH M3… SO 1 N3V3R L34RN3D HOW." She explained, it was true for both lives, as Harry he'd always had to wait for injuries to be healed by someone else, and as Terezi there was nobody to teach her.

"I COULD TEACH YOU." Karkatsprite suggested.

"R34LLY?"

"YES. REALLY."

"M4YB3 NOT R1GHT NOW." She told him.

"YEAH, PROBABLY NOT THE BEST IDEA TO DO IT RIGHT NOW…" He agreed, putting a proper bandage around it due to how deep the fangs had bitten. "HOW DID YOU NOT REALISE SHE BIT INTO YOUR BONES? SERIOUSLY… WE'RE LUCKY SHE BARELY HIT IT…" Karkatsprite questioned in confusion.

"1 DON'T KNOW… 1 MUST H4V3 P4SS3D OUT B3FOR3 TH3N." She shrugged, wincing as she did.

"YOU'RE LUCKY SHE BIT BETWEEN NECK AND SHOULDER, SHE BARELY MISSED THE MAIN VEINS…" He warned her, tying a knot into the bandage with expert movements.

"H3Y… K4RK4T?" She asked, curious about something.

"YEAH?"

"HOW D1D YOU G3T H3R3?"

"WELL, I HAD A LITTLE HELP… I WAS THE LAST TROLL, THERE WAS ALSO DAVESPRITE, WHO FOUND A WAY TO SEND HIS MEMORIES BACK TO HIS PAST SPRITESELF ONCE HE PROTOTYPED, HE DIED IN THE PROCESS, THE ORIGINAL DAVE HAD DIED WAY BEFORE, SO I HAD THE TIMETABLES."

"T1M3 T4BL3S?"

"LIKE TURNTABLES BUT THEY FLOAT WITH GEARS ON THE BOTTOM AND LET YOU TIMETRAVEL." He explained. "I DON'T THINK THEY'LL WORK VERY WELL ANYMORE, I WASN'T USING THE ORIGINALS, BUT THE COMPUTER VERSION, WHICH SHRUNK INTO MY PHONE THANKS TO SOME TINKERING… DAVESPRITE HAD SET UP THE PROGRAM TO SEND ME BACK SO I DIDN'T MESS IT UP, WE DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO PRACTICE…" He explained to her with a sigh.

"WOW. W3LL, YOU C4N PR4CT1C3 NOW R1GHT?" She asked.

"NO. I DON'T WANT TO BREAK THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT OF MY FRIEND… EVERYTHING I'M WEARING CAME FROM MY FRIENDS. MY SHOES CAME FROM THIS DORK CALLED JOHN, HE WAS A GOOD KID, MY SHIRT CAME FROM ROSE, SHE GOT ALONG REALLY WELL WITH KANAYA, MY PANTS AND SOME OTHER STUFF CAME FROM JADE, SHE GOT ALONG WITH MOST OF THE TROLLS, BUT SHE HAD BAD DAYS SINCE WE WERE ALL NAGGING HER…"

"WH4T 4BOUT TH4T CLO4K?" She asked, noting that he hadn't mentioned the cloak, which had two holes for his horns to poke through.

"OH, THIS THING? I GOT IT FROM NEPETA AND THE SUFFERER, HE FOUND ONE OF HIS OLD CLOAKS IN THE DREAM BUBBLES, THEN NEPETA MANAGED TO MAKE A REAL COPY OF IT, COMPLETE WITH HORN HOLES…" He told her with a smile.

"UM… WHY… WHY C4N'T YOU TRUST YOUR 3Y3S?" She asked hesitantly.

"WELL… I'M BLIND IN MY LEFT EYE, SO YOU AND VRISKA, IN THE TIMELINE WHERE YOU TRIED TO FIX YOUR MISTAKES, WORKED TOGETHER TO MAKE ME A NEW MECHANICAL ONE, UNFORTUNATELY IT GLITCHED WHEN IT WAS ACTIVATED AND CONSTANTLY CHANGES WHAT I'M SEEING, SO I LEARNED TO USE MY NOSE INSTEAD." He explained, his eyes constantly cloaked in shadow, making it hard to see if it was so.

"WOW… WH4T W3NT WRONG? L1KE, TH3 M41N PROBL3M?" She asked curiously.

"I HAVE NO IDEA… IT COULD BE THAT I GAVE A UNIVERSE CANCER, IT COULD BE THAT I LET JACK SHOW ME HIS STABS. IT COULD BE THAT I LET MY FRIENDS KILLL EACH OTHER, OH! OR MAYBE IT WAS THAT I DIDN'T GET ANYTHING RIGHT!" He exclaimed angrily, kicking the wall and denting it. "LOOK TEREZI, I FUCKED UP. I FUCKED UP BAD, MAYBE THE OTEHRS DID AS WELL, BUT I KNOW I FUCKED UP…" He told her with a sigh. "I JUST… I JUST…" He gave a groan, before lying on his gut, face buried into the floor.

"WOW… K4RK4T… COM3 H3R3 4 S3C?" She asked.

He got up with a sigh and went over to her. "WHAT?" He asked, before she pulled him into a hug, which he reluctantly returned. "THANKS… I… I NEEDED THIS." He thanked, resting his chin on the top of Terezi's head.

"WHY 4R3 YOU SO T4LL?" She asked.

"I'M ABOUT 9 SWEEPS OLD. AT LEAST PHYSICALLY, WE HAD TO USE SOME TECH TO AGE US UP, MAKE US STRONGER… IT DIDN'T WORK, IT JUST PUT A 6 SWEEP OLD INTO THE BODY OF A 9 SWEEP OLD… I STILL GET DIZZY SOMETIMES…" He explained, giving her a smile.

"WOW. 1 W4SN'T 3XP3CT1NG TH4T…" She admitted, pushing Karkatsprite into her spare recupercoon. "JUST G3T SOM3 R3ST. YOU'R3 R34LLY STR3SS3D OUT." She told him with a sigh.

"ALRIGHT… I GUESS I NEED IT…" He admitted, getting in.

"SN3LL YOU L4T3R TH3N." She told him, closing the door and sitting at her computer, deciding to troll Gamzee, or at least talk to him. She needed someone to talk to, and who better to get advice from than a high juggalo? Probably most trolls…

She clacked away at her keyboard, making the keyboard make obnoxious sounds, the main reason she loved using it, it was so loud! she didn't even need to lick the keys since each one made a different noise! "CL4CKCL4CK1TYCL4CK!" She shouted happily, spinning her chair around excitedly, hands in the air. She grabbed her desk, pulling herself towards it and getting rid of her clacks. Then she got to work… Well then… Nobody would MIND if she tried to SEE how heR friends were right? Why were those words capitalized? Weird…


	6. 1'M SORRY BUT 1SN'T TH1S MY STORY?

**AN: Hi. Review please… I like reviews.**

Eridan relaxed at his hive, with a bottle of Faygo in his hands, the drink wasn't great but there would always be a bottle or two outside his hive, courtesy of a certain high-highblood. He drank a bit of it, frowning at the taste before he noticed he was being trolled.

{arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]}

AC: :33 eridaneridaneridan!  
AC: :33 *ac shouts out excitedly, circling the seadweller multiple times*

CA: wwhat is it nep  
CA: i'm a busy guy

AC: :33 no your not

CA: i'm not  
CA: i just havve thins to do

AC: :33 i just wanted to talk  
AC: :33 also terezi told me about the ancestors!  
AC: :33 *she adds quickly*

CA: wwhat  
CA: she did?  
CA: wwhat are you talkin about?

AC: :33 redglare, duelscar and the suffurer!

CA: you did not

AC: :33 i just did

CA: alright then  
CA: wwhen did she tell you?

AC: :33 earlier *she says, twitching her tail*

CA: but wwhen?  
CA: today?  
CA: yesterday?  
CA: givve me a time stamp here

AC: :33 yesterday *she says, pouncing on a ball of yarn*

CA: givve me a sec

{caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]}

CA: ter  
CA: ter

GC: GO 4W4Y  
GC: 1 JUST W4NT 4 D4Y TO R3L4X!

CA: nep knowws about the ancestors

GC: 1 KNOW  
GC: 1 TOLD H3R 4BOUT TH3M

CA: wwhy?

GC: B3C4US3 1 NOT1C3D SOM3 MOR3 RUN3S  
GC: LOOKS L1K3 4NYON3 W1TH 4 D34D 4NC3STOR C4N BR1NG TH3M OUT  
GC: M1GHT B3 WRONG THOUGH  
GC: M1ND H3LP1NG M3 T3ST 1T?

CA: fin  
CA: ill help wwith your idea  
CA: but don't go tellin evveryone  
CA: wwhat if gam heard about it?

GC: 1 D1DN'T TH1NK OF TH4T…

CA: glad wwe had this talk

{caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]}

AC: :33 you back now?

CA: yes  
CA: ter wwants me to take you to my hivve so wwe can test somethin

AC: :33 will it hurt?

CA: only a little bit  
CA: a bit a blood is needed

AC: :33 alright!  
AC: :33 s33 you later!  
AC: :33 *ac bids goodbye to the sea-dweller, curling up to sleep*

{arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]}

Eridan rolled his eyes as he looked at the veil, with the weird ghost ancestor things snoring loudly as they floated near it. There was no way for the disciple to be in there, right? And anyway, it was meant to be just him, Terezi and Karkat right? Right?! It would be a mess if everyone ended up going into the veil, well, not everyone, since Aradia was sorta… Yeah… But it just seemed like a bad idea, one that was very not good…

 **Later**

Eridan watched as Nepeta's blood hit the veil… And nothing happened. "wwell that wwas a wwaste a time" He grumbled, grabbing a bev from the fridge.

"N9t exactly." Kankri interrupted, staying very far away from Nepeta.

"wwhat are you talkin about?" He asked annoyed, chugging his bev.

"L99k." He said, waving an arm to the veil, which was glowing as new runes appeared, Eridan quickly took pictures of them, making a note to send them to Terezi.

":33 what's that?" Nepeta asked curiously, looking at it.

"don't touch it" Eridan snapped, pulling her away. "wwe don't knoww if it's safe!" He growled at her.

":33 you didn't have to shout" She mumbled.

"i'm sorry, happy?" He apologised as best he could.

":33 can i go home now?" She asked him.

"wwhy the glub not!" He shouted, heading over to his Skyhorse dad.

Nepeta jumped on, clinging to Eridan's back as they flew majestically through the skies together. That will never get old.

 **With someone else?**

At Terezi's hive Karkatsprite looked through the thermal hull for food. "WHERE'S THE FOOD?" He shouted to Terezi.

"1T SHOULD B3 1N TH3 HULL!" Terezi shouted back.

"IT'S EMPTY! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN EATING?!" He told her annoyed.

"1 GU3SS 1 F1N1SH3D TH3 FOOD OFF 34RL13R" She said, shrugging as she did what she was doing.

"HOW DO YOU EVEN GET MORE FOOD? SHOULDN'T YOU BE DEAD?" He asked her confused.

"1 DON'T KNOW, 1T USU4LLY JUST G3TS R3F1LL3D R3GUL4RLY." She said, not really caring.

"LOOK, I'M REALLY HUNGRY OK?! I NEED FOOD!" He yelled upset.

"UGH! LOOK, 1F YOU'R3 HUNGRY GO DO WH4T N3P3T4 DO3S 4ND GO HUNT OR SOM3TH1NG!" She told him, her computer making more clacky noises.

"UGH! ALRIGHT, FINE… I'LL GO HUNT, I CAN TEST OUT THIS BAD BOY." He grumbled, heading down the tree and grabbing a weapon to hunt with.

Terezi rolled her scorched eyes and went back to clacking her computer.

Karkatsprite searched around for a bit, trying to find something to eat, adjusting his cloak.

":33 karkitty?" A voice asked behind him, sounding shocked.

"…" Karkatsprite sniffed the air slightly giving a quiet sigh as he recognised the smell. Maybe if he stayed silent…

":33 why are you here karkitty?" The voice asked again, wondering if he hadn't heard.

Giving up he turned around to see Nepeta, her claws out, probably out hunting for her own food.

"THIS IS COMPLICATED, REALLY COMPLICATED…" He muttered.

":33 why do you look diffurent?"

"THAT'S PART OF IT. HOW ABOUT THIS, LATER I'LL TROLL YOU, YOU'LL KNOW IT'S ME BECAUSE THE TAG WILL BE GT. GOT IT?" He told her, getting a nod. "GOOD, BUT LATER, I NEED TO GET FOOD." He told her, walking off.

":33 i can help!" Nepeta exclaimed, running after him.

"NEPETA, I DON'T WANT HELP RIGHT NOW. I WANT TO TRY OUT MY NEW WEAPON." He told her, showing her the weapon he was planning to test.

":33 that's huge!" She exclaimed.

"NOT REALLY, IT CAN CHANGE SIZE THOUGH, SO I KEEP IT THIS SIZE." He explained, letting the blade of the strange sickle fold out, getting large enough to resemble a scythe. "LET'S GIVE THIS BABY A TEST RUN THEN." He grinned walking to go hunt.

Nepeta watched as he left, before heading back to her hive, completely forgetting about food and watching her computer for a troll…

 **Later**

Karkatsprite headed back up the tree, with a bag of dead animals he had cut down, luckily he knew how to cook them thanks to his Nepeta...

"YOU B4CK?" Terezi asked, hearing his footsteps.

"YEAH, I'M BACK." He called back, preparing some of the food, the rest would go in the hull for later.

"GOOD. K4N4Y4 GOT YOUR BLOOD BY TH3 W4Y, SO SH3'S F1N3." She told him.

"WAIT, MINE AS IN ME, OR AS IN KARKAT OF THIS TIME?" He checked.

"MY K4RK4T, PR3S3NT ON3." She clarified.

"GOOD… PANICKED FOR A SECOND THERE… I DIDN'T MENTION BUT IT WAS VERY IMPORTANT THAT KANAYA DRANK FROM ONLY US, IN THE ORIGINAL TIMELINE SHE DRANK FROM YOU, MOST OF THE DEAD TROLLS… IT WASN'T PRETTY… IN THE ALTERED TIMELINE THINGS GOT A BIT GLITCHED, EVENTS SHIFTED A LOT, SUCH AS WHEN KANAYA BECAME A DRINKER, THE RESULTS WERE MUCH BETTER, SINCE SHE ONLY BIT TWO PEOPLE TO STABILISE HERSELF… WELL, LET'S SAY I DON'T NEED A LIGHT IN SITUATIONS WHERE IT'D BE TOO DARK." He said with a smirk.

"W41T, WH4T?!" Was Terezi's response.

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER" He told her, grabbing his phone and trolling Nepeta.

{gonersTimeline [GT] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]}

GT: I SAID I'D TROLL YOU

AC: :33 hi karkitty!  
AC: :33 what's with the new name?

GT: THIS IS GONNA SOUND DUMB.  
GT: BUT I'M FROM THE FUTURE  
GT: I CAME BACK TO FIX EVERYTHING  
GT: HOPEFULLY KEEP EVERYONE ALIVE

AC: :33 future?  
AC: :33 how?

GT: A FRIEND HELPED ME, IN MY TIMELINE HE'S AN ALTERNATE VERSION OF MY MATESPRIT, SO YEAH…

AC: :33 what's his name?

GT: THE FRIEND OR MY MATESPRIT?

AC: :33 matesprit

GT: DAVE. YOU'RE TAKING THIS BETTER THAN I EXPECTED.

AC: :33 i'm just not taking it in yet

GT: AH. MAKES SENSE.  
GT: ANYWAY, THINGS WENT BAD, LOTS OF PEOPLE DIED, LOTS OF THINGS WENT WRONG…

AC: :33 did anyone…

GT: DIE? YEAH. LOTS. OR DID YOU MEAN KILL EACH OTHER?

AC: :33 kill each other

GT: YEAH… WANT THE SPECIFICS? I'VE MANAGED TO DEAL WITH SOME STUFF ALREADY, I'M GONNA BE MESSING WITH STUFF BEHIND THE SCENES FOR THE MOST PART.

AC: :33 …  
AC: :33 specifics

GT: ALRIGHT…  
GT: VRISKA KILLED TAVROS  
GT: ERIDAN BLINDED SOLLUX, KILLED FEFERI AND KANAYA  
GT: KANAYA CAME BACK AND KILLED ERIDAN  
GT: GAMZEE KILLED…  
GT: HE KILLED YOU AND EQUIUS…  
GT: IN ANOTHER VERSION OF MY FUTURE, BECAUSE OF TIME STUFF  
GT: GAMZEE KILLED ME AS WELL  
GT: WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO GET HIM SOBOR SOON  
GT: SOMEWHERE SAFE THOUGH.

AC: :33 i can help!

GT: NO  
GT: THE ONLY REASON YOU DIED IS BECAUSE YOU GOT UPSET AND EQUIUS' DEATH AND ATTACKED GAMZEE  
GT: I WANT TO TRY THIS MY WAY FIRST, IT WORKED IN MY TIMELINE, I CALMED HIM DOWN.

AC: :33 ok karkitty!

GT: GOOD  
GT: ONE MORE THING, WHEN YOU SEE CURRENT KARKAT, THE CG ONE, IN REAL LIFE, PUSH DOWN ON HIS LEFT HORN WHILE KANAYA'S THERE, IT'LL BE HILARIOUS.

AC: :33 why?

GT: I'M NOT SPOILING IT, BUT IT'LL BE HILARIOUS!

AC: :33 will it hurt him?

GT: NO.  
GT: IT MIGHT BE A BIT BRIGHT BUT NOT THAT BAD  
GT: MOST THAT HAPPENS IS HE'S BLINDED FOR A SECOND BECAUSE OF THE FLASH.  
GT: DO YOU THINK I'D TRY TO KILL MYSELF? I WANT EVERYONE ALIVE!

AC: :33 alright karkitty  
AC: :33 does other karkitty know?

GT: HE HAS NO IDEA  
GT: IT SHOULD STAY THAT WAY UNTIL I CHANGE IT.  
GT: ONE SEC  
GT: D'YOU THINK I SHOULD MAKE MY TEXT RED?  
GT: THINK IT'D LOOK GOOD?

AC: :33 maybe

GT: SORRY, I JUST WONDERED. IT'D HELPED TELL ME AND PAST KARKAT APART.  
GT: ANYWAY  
GT: DON'T TELL ANYONE UNTIL I TELL YOU TOO.  
GT: OKAY?

AC: :33 alright

GT: THANKS NEPETA.  
GT: REALLY.  
GT: THANKS.

{gonersTimeline [GT] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]}

Karkatsprite sighed, he'd wanted to keep it quiet, but at the speed everyone was finding out it was going to be the blood debate all over again… Actually… He gave a smirk, before changing a few things on his account, like changing the text colour from #626262 to #ff0000, showing off his blood colour, which his past self would never have done. He gave a snicker, before considering he stop yelling… Nah, he wasn't going to stop that, it was comforting at that point!

…

He gave another grin as he went to troll himself, it was gonna be fun, especially since his old account wouldn't go crazy everytime he bugged it, but he could still use it just to be safe.

[gonersTimeline [GT] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]}

GT: HEY  
GT: COME ON  
GT: LOOK

CG: WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU FIND ME?

GT: I HAVE MY WAYS

CG: STOP USING MY QUIRK!

GT: IT'S MY QUIRK AS WELL

CG: BUT WE'RE BOTH USING IT

GT: WHAT IF ONE OF US CURSES MORE

CG: THAT WORKS  
CG: BUT WHO?

GT: YOU  
GT: I KNOW FOR A FACT YOU'RE MORE LIKELY TO CURSE

CG: I GUESS

GT: ANYWAY, YOU FEELING OK?

CG: WHY?  
CG: AND WHAT'S WITH THE TEXT COLOUR?

GT: IT'S MY BLOOD  
GT: DUH  
GT: CAN'T YOU TELL?  
GT: IT'S YOURS AS WELL

CG: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

GT: DUH  
GT: JUST CALM DOWN  
GT: ARE YOU OK?  
GT: YOU GOT BITTEN

CG: THAT?  
CG: YEAH I'M FINE  
CG: HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?

GT: IF I EXPLAINED IT'D TAKE ALL DAY BECAUSE WE'D START ARGUING EVERY FIVE MINUTES

CG: THAT MAKES SENSE…  
CG: NO IT DOESN'T.

GT: I PROMISE I'LL EXPLAIN LATER

CG: ALRIGHT… WHAT'S WITH THE TAG?

GT: IT'S A BIT OF AN INSIDE JOKE FOR ME  
GT: YOU'LL UNDERSTAND ONE DAY

CG: THAT DOESN'T HELP!

GT: CALM  
GT: DOWN

CG: FINE…

GT: I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE ALRIGHT  
GT: BEING BITTEN BY A DRINKER ISN'T PLEASANT

CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? IT WAS WARM, KINDA LIKE A HUG…  
CG: I THINK…

GT: HUH  
GT: GOOD  
GT: THAT MEANS IT WASN'T HOSTILE  
GT: OR YOU DIDN'T STURGGLE

CG: YEAH, SHE LOOKED HURT SO…

GT: SO YOU LET THE TEAM MOM DRINK

CG: TEAM MOM?

GT: SORRY  
GT: THE TEAM MOM WITH RUMBLE SPHERES

CG: WHAT'S THAT MEANT TO MEAN?!

GT: IT'S A JOKE  
GT: DUMBASS

CG: OH  
CG: IT'S NOT FUNNY.

GT: WHATEVER. I WAS JUST CHECKING.  
GT: SEE YOU LATER  
GT: NOOKSNIFFER

{gonersTimeline [GT] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]}

That… was incredibly boring, past him was even dumber than he remembered... At least he'd get the full bonus instead of a broken flickering mess like he'd gotten…

"YOU DON3 Y3T?" Terezi asked, as he finished cooking. That was still a thing.

"NEARLY. DO WE HAVE ANY SAUCE?" He asked her, looking around.

"SHOULD B3 SOM3 1N TH3 HULL."

"THE EMPTY ONE?"

"1T'S GOT TH1S L1TTL3 BOX TO K33P 1T 1N." She added, as he found some grub sauce, which he added to the meal.

"THERE. FOOD'S READY." He told her, passing her a plate with food on it.

"TH4NKS." She thanked, biting into it and then stopping. "TH1S… 1S 4M4Z1NG…" She muttered, digging in hungrily.

"YOU LEARN TO MAKE THINGS TASTE GREAT WHEN YOUR VISION RELIES ON YOUR SMELL AND TASTE. IT'S ALL IN HOW YOU COOK IT." He explained, eating his own, making sure grub sauce didn't drip.

"W3LL 1 TH1NK 1T'S GR34T." She repeated, finishing it off. "C4N YOU DO 4LL TH3 COOK1NG?" She asked hopefully.

"… FINE… BUT ONLY FOR A WHILE, I MIGHT AS WELL PASS ON MY SKILLS TO SOMEONE WHO'LL NEED THEM." He agreed reluctantly…


	7. OK 1'M G3TT1NG 1MPORT4NC3 4G41N

**AN: Hi. So we're gonna jump forwards a little for this. Because honestly I'm getting a bit bored.**

Terezi 'looked' to Karkat and Eridan as they all surrounded the veil… It was time to enter… Terezi took the first step, then Eridan, with Karkat taking the next, in a line they stood on the bricks, ready to enter it… "R34DY?" She asked them again, making sure.

"ter you don't havve to keep askin" Eridan told her. "wwe're ready"

"YEAH, WE'VE PREPARED… IT'S TIME." Karkat agreed, his skin looking a little pale compared to the others, but barely noticed even by Terezi's incredible sniffer.

"1 KNOW… 1 JUST DON'T W4NT TO FORC3 YOU…" She muttered, not having told Karkat about the veils true connection to her out of fear…

"LETS GO THEN…" Karkat said, extending his hands, as they were in a ring around it. "TOGETHER?" He asked hopefully. "I'LL ADMIT IT'S A LITTLE SCARY…" He admitted.

"together" Eridan agreed, taking one of Karkat's hands and extending the other to Terezi, who managed to keep her blush hidden.

"T… TOG3TH3R." She agreed, taking Karkat's hand as well as Eridan's…

"9n the c9unt 9f three." Kankri told them, getting nods.

"9ne…" He called out.

"two…" Cronus added.

"thr33!" Latula shouted, as the three trolls jumped in together, falling through the fabric and vanishing from Alternia…

 **Somewhere…**

Terezi opened her eyes, finding the same darkness as always…

"UGH, MY HEAD…" She heard to her left, as Karkat rubbed his head.

"wwhere are wwe?" Eridan asked from her right.

"1 H4V3 NO 1D34… BUT 1T SM3LLS 4WFUL!" She complained, smelling the disgusting air.

"UH… TEREZI?" Karkat called out, sounding worried.

"Y3S K4RK4T?" She asked back, curious at what he was going to ask.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS AROUND US?"

"B3 4 B1T MOR3 SP3C1F1C?" She asked, feeling around for what he was talking about.

"wwell they're all pinky and wweird lookin" Eridan told her, kicking something from what she could tell. "and they'vve got no horns" He added.

Terezi found something, and licked it, taking in the colours quickly. "HUH… 1T T4ST3S W31RD!" She shouted, trying to scrape her tongue.

"Excuse me?" A voice said, faintly familiar to Terezi, yet at the same time obvious… No matter how many sweeps she had been a troll for, she'd remember her old life… That was Hermione. Also tasted like root bear… Tasty!

"wwhat are you?" Eridan asked, holding Ahab's Crosshairs, she could smell the colours of it…

"I think you should answer first." A voice said, sounding well-oiled and smelling slightly like grease and black liquorice…

"HOW M4NY OF TH3M 4R3 TH3R3?" Terezi asked Karkat curiously.

"UH… ONE… TWO…" He started to count under his breath for a while until… "ABOUT NINE I THINK." He told her.

"It's kind of obvious. Now what are you things?" A voice asked rudely, but with a hint of awe and fear… Smelled a little like carrots… Hmm…

"WHY DON'T W3 T4K3 1T 1N TURNS? ON3 OF US FOR THR33 OF YOU." She suggested, licking a bit of red chalk nervously.

"That sounds… Reasonable… Who shall start first? Us, or you? And of course, what are you?" Another voice asked, sounding kind and grandfatherly, not that she'd ever use that word unless she wanted to give herself away… Smelled similar to senator Lemon-snout… Who she suspected of crime… Hmm….

"W3'R3 TROLLS. YOU?" She responded, deciding to take the lead for this, at least for now.

"We are humans, but you do not look like any trolls we've seen…" The lemon voice told her.

"W31RD…" She muttered. "M1ND 1NTRODUC1NG YOURS3LV3S?" She asked, licking her chalk again.

"As you wish. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts." The voice introduced himself, confirming her suspicions, they were probably at Hogwarts…

"WAIT. THAT CAN'T BE YOUR NAME. THERE'S TOO MANY, AND NONE OF THEM ARE SIX LETTERS!" Karkat pointed out.

"D1FF3R3NT R4C3S, D1FF3R3NT RUL3S." Terezi pointed out.

"I GUESS…" He agreed.

"I'm Hermione Granger, from Gryffindor house." Hermione confirmed, introducing herself.

"wwhat's a gryffindor?" Eridan asked annoyed.

"PROB4BLY NOT 1MPORT4NT." Terezi decided, deciding that since she was so different, she could say that.

"I am Severus Snape, head of Slytherin house and Potions Professor." The oiled voice said, which made sense actually, from what she remembered he was really greasy…

"4LR1GHT. NOW 1'LL 1NTRODUC3 MYS3LF, NOW W3 H4V3 4 P4TT3RN." She said, giving a shaky grin as she licked her chalk once more, before pulling it away and holding it in her hand, remembering to get her cane out as well, ignoring the shouts of shock. "1'M T3R3ZI PYROP3. 1'M 4 T34LBLOOD 4ND 1'M BL1ND." She introduced, giving some information.

"You're blind? You don't act like it." Hermione said a little bluntly, until Terezi pulled down her glasses to show the scorched red orbs that sat in her skull.

"HOW 4BOUT NOW? TH3Y'R3 BURNT." She told her, letting everyone get a good look at her blindness, then putting them back on to hide it.

"Well!" A voice said, trying to push past that.

"I'm Gred,"

"Hang on, I thought I was Fred!"

"Nah, You're forge."

"Ah, makes sense."

"And we're the Weasley Twins!" Another voice joined it, bugging her since she couldn't see, but they smelled completely different, one tasted like Swiss cheese, and the other tasted like carrot cake.

"DO3S TH4T COUNT 4S ON3 OR TWO?" Terezi asked confused.

"Let's count it as two." Dumbledore decided.

"I-I'm Neville Longbottom…" A voice said shyly, smelling of herbs and dirt, but in a comforting way…

"LONGBOTTOM?! … WHAT'S A BOTTOM?" Karkat asked, figuring it was a word he didn't know.

"1 H4V3 NO CLU3… W3 C4N F1GUR3 OUT L4T3R." Terezi pointed out.

"I GUESS… SO… I'LL JUST… LET ERIDAN…" He muttered, shrinking in on himself a little…

"kar you owwe me one" Eridan told him. "i am eridan ampora" He introduced, swishing his cape dramatically. "i am a seadwweller and a vvioletblood as wwell as descendent of orphaner duelscar" He added, swishing his cape more, trying to get it untangled from his horns.

"Orphaner?" Hermione asked shocked.

"D1FF3R3NT CULTUR3S ROOT B33R." Terezi pointed out. "1T M4K3S S3NS3 TO US." She said with a smirk, showing off her sharp teeth.

"I'm Ron Weasley, I'm in Gryffindor House and Harry Potter's best mate." The ginger voice said somewhat arrogantly.

"WHO'S HARRY POTTER? IT'S ALMOST A NORMAL NAME." Karkat asked.

"He… He's dead…" Hermione muttered upset.

"OH, HE WAS CULLED? WHATEVER." Karkat shrugged, used to culling.

"How can you just shrug it off?!" Hermione shrieked in horror.

"W3'R3 US3D TO TH4T STUFF. 1T'S C4LL3D CULL1NG. W4S H3… NOT CULL3D?" Terezi asked, doing pretty well.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, I'm in Ravenclaw house, though most call me loony… Did you know your wrackspurts are protecting you?" A voice asked dreamily, smelling like vanilla.

"OUR WHAT ARE WHAT?" Karkat asked confused.

"Ignore her, she's not right in the head." Ron butted in, before getting slapped from what smelt like Hermione.

"RON! Don't say that!" Yep, definitely Hermione.

"But she's not!" He complained.

"Moving on…" Dumbledore cut in, reminding the last person to introduce himself.

"Right… I'm Sirius Black, I used to be Harry's dogfather…" The person said sadly.

"WHAT'S A DOGFATHER?"

"it's… A joke, I say it instead of godfather…"

"WHAT'S A GODFATHER?"

"It's like, a substitute parent."

"WH4T'S 4 P4R3NT?" Terezi asked, sounding confused, good job her!

"…"

"WH4T?" The silence was overwhelming.

"UM… I GUESS IT'S MY TURN?" Karkat asked nervously. "I'M KARKAT VANTAS, UM… I WANT TO BE A THRESHERCUTIONER AND I'D RATHER NOT ADMIT MY BLOOD COLOUR…" He said, fairly quiet for his standard voice.

"Blood?" Hermione asked.

"W3 H4V3 4 C4ST3 SYST3M, TH3 W4RM3R YOUR BLOOD TH3 LOW3R YOU 4R3. FOR 3X4MPL3… T4VROS 1S 4 BRONZ3 BLOOD, 4S SUCH H3'S S3COND LOW3ST. BUT 3R1D4N H3R3 1S 4 V1OL3T BLOOD SO H3'S 4 H1GHBLOOD, W1TH FUSCH14 B31NG TH3 ONLY ON3 H1GH3R." Terezi explained, trying to keep it short until… A noise came from her phone, causing her to pull it out and lick the screen.

{gonersTimeline [GT] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]}

GT: WE HAVE A PROBLEM


	8. H3H H3H, RUMBL3 SPH3R3S! 1'M M4TUR3!

**AN: Hi. I said I'd be back. I'm back. Woo**

Terezi licked the screen of her phone as she typed, much to the disgust and confusion of the humans watching.

GC: WH4T?

GT: I'M SAYING THAT WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM

GC: OK BUT WH4T'S TH3 PROBL3M?

GT: IN A FEW WORDS?  
GT: SOBOR GAMZEE

GC: TH4T'S B4D

GT: TAVROS IS THERE AS WELL  
GT: HE'S FREAKING OUT AND I CAN'T GET THERE FAST ENOUGH  
GT: I NEED YOU TO GET SOMEONE'S ATTENTION  
GT: CAN'T TELL NEPETA SINCE SHE'D GET HER NOOK KICKED, MAYBE CULLED…

GC: ON 1T

GT: THANKS.

{gonersTimeline [GT] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]}

Terezi ignored the murmurs of confusion as she quickly contacted Kanaya, remembering that rainbow drinkers are meant to be fast.

{gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]}

GC: K4N4Y4?

GA: Yes?

GC: 1 N33D YOU TO DO SOM3TH1NG FOR M3

GA: What Do You Want Me To Do?  
GA: Nothing Too Disgusting I Hope

GC: W3LL...  
GC: G4MZ33'S GON3 SOBOR

GA: Oh  
GA: This Is Cause For Concern  
GA: Is He Alone?

GC: NO  
GC: T4VROS 1S TH3R3

GA: I Am On My Way There Now

GC: TH4NKS

{gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA}}

"TEREZI, WHAT'S GOING ON?" Karkat asked, trying to look over her shoulder.

"G4MZ33… G4MZ33'S GON3 SOBOR…" She managed to say, worried for the paraplegic that was visiting the usually stoned highblood.

"that's terrible!" Eridan exclaimed in shock.

"TH4T'S NOT 4LL. T4VROS 1S TH3R3." She added.

"OH HE'S SO SCREWED…"

"wwell only if someone can't get there fast enough" Eridan pointed out.

"K4N4Y4'S ON H3R W4Y TH3R3." She assured them. "1 JUST H4D TO D34L W1TH TH4T."

"Who's Can-eye-ah?" Ron asked, it sounded like Ron, smelt like Ron… Probably Ron.

"NO. 1T'S K4N, W1TH 4 K. K4N4Y4, G3T 1T R1GHT C4RROT." She corrected, grinning mentally at the confusion that must be on his face.

"Carrot? Young lady please use names." Dumbledore requested in his sickly sweet tone, so sweet… So suspicious…

"OH, SO 1 C4N'T R3M3MB3R WHO'S WHO TH3N? GR34444T… K4RK4T T4LK FOR M3." She complained, shoving Karkat forwards.

"UGH, TEREZI'S BLIND, REMEMBER THAT… SHE "SEE'S" WITH TASTE AND SMELLS, COLOURS ACTUALLY, SO WHATSISFACE THERE PROBABLY SMELLS LIKE CARROTS." He explained, intentionally forgetting Ron's name.

"Ah, my apologies then." Dumbledore apologised, his sickly sweet smell becoming incredibly strong to Terezi's trained sniffer, making her whimper.

"ter?" Eridan turned to her at the whimper, finding her on the floor clutching her nose like it had personally insulted her lusus. "ter are you ok?" He asked worried.

"SO SW33T… SO S1CKLY… SO STRONG…" She whimpered, eyes watering up with teal coloured tears…

"ter? wwhat are you talkin about?" He asked confused, unable to understand what she meant.

"1T'S SO STRONG… TH1NKP4N OV3RWH3LM3D…" She whimpered, curling up into a ball.

"ERIDAN, HER NOSE IS GONNA BE SUPER SENSITIVE SINCE SHE USES IT FOR HER OWN TYPE OF VISION." Karkat reminded.

"I could cast a spell to block her nose." Hermione suggested.

"ARE YOU STUPID? TEREZI'LL BE FULLY BLIND AT THAT POINT, SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO SMELL OR TASTE COLOURS TO FIGURE OUT WHERE SHE IS. TEREZI, SWEET SMELL, WHO'S IT COMING FROM."

"OLD… M4N… SO STRONG…" She whimpered…

Karkat turned to Dumbledore. "OK, YOU, SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH SO TEREZI CAN THINK." He ordered, the old coot complying in shock, Terezi recovering slightly. "BETTER?"

"4… 4 B1T…" She admitted, getting to her feet slowly.

"So… Who's Can-Eye-Ah?" Ron asked again, getting the name wrong yet again.

"OH MY GOD IT'S KAN-AY-A! AND SHE'S A GOOD PERSON! SO DON'T GO RUINING HER NAME BY BEING A FUCKING MORON!" Karkat roared angrily at Ron, his skin turning slightly paler, and getting slightly brighter… Barely noticeable.

"But who is she?" Ron asked, impressing the trolls with either how huge his shame globes must be, that or how rotten his think-pan must be. One of the two.

"SH3… HOW DO 1 PUT TH1S…" Terezi frowned, trying to find a good word that trolls had that could describe Kanaya, without blowing her cover…

"she's… wwell…" Eridan tried to take over, and failed.

"SHE'S A GREAT PERSON, FASHION DESIGNER, MOIRAIL, LUSUS SUBSTITUTE, RAINBOW DRINKER, BEST FRIEND… I'M MISSING SOMETHING HERE AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT." Karkat said without hesitating, trying to remember what he was missing. "OH YEAH, SHE'S BETTER THEN ANY OF YOU FUCKERS." He remembered, not even caring that he was being glared at.

"Y34H TH4T'S B4S1C4LLY K4N4Y4, YOU FORGOT ON3 THOUGH." Terezi agreed.

"REALLY?"

"Y34H. SH3 H4S RUMBL3 SPH3R3S." Terezi added with a straight face, karkat's eye twitching instantly.

"SERIOUSLY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? SHE'S LIKE A LUSUS SUBSTITUTE OR MOIRAIL TO ME! UGH, THAT'S GONNA BE IN MY HEAD FOR SWEEPS!" He complained.

"H3Y, 1T'S NOT MY F4ULT SH3 3ND3D UP ON TOP OF M3, 1 COULD F33L TH3 GLOR1OUS ORBS OF L3G3ND." Terezi grinned at Karkat's freak-out, her pointed teeth creeping out the humans.

"can wwe not talk about kans rumble spheres?" Eridan asked annoyed, doing something on his phone.

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, WHAT'RE YOU DOING?"

"just stuff" He shrugged it off, putting his phone away.

Terezi licked her phone, finding Kanaya had contacted her.

{grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]}

GA: I Dealt With Gamzee.

GC: 1S H3 OK?

GA: Well That Depends On If Ok Means Beaten Into Submission With A Whip, A Ball Gag And An Arm Wrestling Match

GC: … 1 TH1NK TH4T'S JUST K1NKY.

GA: The Ball Gag Was To Shut Him Up.

GC: THE WH1P?

GA: …  
GA: To Tie Him Up?

GC: K4N4Y4 1S K1NKY!  
GC: K4N4Y4 1S K1NKY!  
GC: 1'LL GO T3LL TH3 OTH3RS!

GA: Don't You Dare!

GC: BUT YOU'R3 K1NKY!

GA: I Am Not Kinky  
GA: I Just…  
GA: …  
GA: I Found It?

GC: YOU'R3 K1NKY.  
GC: YOU'R3 K1NKY K4N4Y4.  
GC: OH TH4T SOUNDS L1K3 4…

GA: Please Do Not Finish That.  
GA: We Both Know That I Don't Have The Body For That.

GC: Y34H.  
GC: 1S T4VROS OK?

GA: I…  
GA: Think He's Hugging Gamzee?

GC: TH1NK?

GA: Gamzee Has Managed To Eat The Ball Gag And Is Now Serenading Tavros With His Strange Language

GC: YOU M34N 34ST ALT3RNI4N?

GA: No  
GA: I Mean Literal Nonsense  
GA: He's Making Sounds With His Mouth That Makes Me Nervous  
GA: I Need Another Troll

GC: 4SK GT FOR H3LP

GA: Who?

GC: GT  
GC: YOU C4N TRUST H1M  
GC: PROM1S3

GA: Alright…

{grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]}

Terezi snorted at the end, knowing that if Lusi didn't take the place of parents on Alternia Kanaya would need an adult.

"TEREZI?"

"G4MZ33'S S3R3N4D1NG T4VROS…" She snickered.

"PFFT…" Karkat joined in the snickering.

"wwhy are you laughin?" Eridan asked confused.

"H3 4LSO 4T3 4 B4LL G4G." She added, getting Eridan to start laughing.

"Wait. You things have ball gags?" Hermione asked, somewhat rudely.

"WHY WOULDN'T W3? HOW WOULD K1SM3S1S' F1LL 4 P41L?" Terezi asked confused, shuddering at the dirty, filthy word…

"Pails?" The twin smelling of Swiss cheese asked confused.

"wwe reproduce usin b-buckets…" Eridan managed to spit out, his mouth curling at the filthy word.

"Buckets?" The other twin asked.

"How does that work?" The first one asked.

"OH! I GOT THIS ONE!" Karkat shouted, forgetting the horrid word instantly. He took a deep breath to prepare himself… "FIRST OF ALL, TROLLS ARE DRIVEN BY TWO PRIMARY EMOTIONS, HATE, AND PITY. THERE ARE FOUR THINGS CALLED QUADRANTS, WITH CONCUPISCENT AND CONCILIATORY BEING FACTORS AT PLAY, TWO OF EACH EMOTION ARE IN THE QUADRANTS, PITY IN THE REDROM SECTION, AND HATE BEING IN THE BLACKROM SECTION, REDROM CONSISTS OF MATESPRITS, THE FLUSHED QUADRANT, WHICH INVOLVES LOTS OF COURTSHIP AND STUFF, IT'S THE STUFF YOU SEE IN ROMANCE MOVIES, THE OTHER REDROM QUADRANT IS MOIRALLEGIANCE, THE PALE QUADRANT, THERE'S LOTS OF WAYS TO DESCRIBE IT BUT KANAYA MENTIONED A GOOD ONE ONCE, IT BASICALLY JUST MEANS THAT SOMEONE DANGEROUS NEEDS SOMEONE TO KEEP AN EYE ON THEM, THE NEXT QUADRANT IS AUSPISTICISM, WHICH IS THE ASHEN QUADRANT, IT BASICALLY MEANS A MEDIATOR IS NEEDED TO KEEP A BAD RELATIONSHIP FROM GOING DEADLY, LASTLY IS THE CALIGINOUS QUADRANT, KISMESISSITUDE, BASICALLY IT'S LIKE SEXUAL TENSION BETWEEN FOES, THEY NEVER KILL EACH OTHER THOUGH, THAT'S BAD, TROLL REPRODUCTION INVOLVES THE FLUSHED AND CALIGINOUS QUADRANTS, MATESPRITS AND KISMESIS' COMBINE THEIR GENETIC MATERIAL INTO… BUCKETS… WHICH ARE SENT TO THE MOTHER GRUB TO BE COMBINED INTO A GENETIC SLURRY. ANY QUESTIONS?" He asked, finishing off his rant.

"Ew." Was the main reaction.

"WHAT? IT'S NOT THAT BAD, I COULD HAVE GONE ON AND EXPLAINED THE INTRICACIES OF IT BUT I DIDN'T, I KEPT IT SHORT…" He grumbled.

"No, it's more the fact that you combine genetic material… That's not normal… Don't you ever want to see your kids?" Hermione asked confused.

"WHY WOULD WE SEE THEM? ONCE A TROLL REACHES ADULTHOOD WE'RE SENT OFF PLANET TO GO DO SOMETHING. ALTERNIA IS AN ALL KID WORLD."

"Like Peter pan…" Sirius muttered, scowling at the name.

Terezi took the time of Karkat's rant to sneak up on Hermione and grab her chest from behind, grinning as she did so, getting a nice little eep.

"W-What are you doing?!" She squeaked out as Terezi fondled her.

"YOU'R3 4LL SQU1SHY. 1 L1K3 1T." She grinned more.

"Please stop…"

"WH4T, DON'T YOU L1K3 TH1S? YOU'R3 4LL SQU1SHY 4ND STUFF!" She questioned, having the time of her second life.

"No of course I don't!" Hermione protested.

"WHY NOT?" She asked confused.

"Because it's wrong!" Hermione yelled, trying to get free.

"COM3 ON, JUST 3NJOY 1T FOR 4 B1T. 1'LL L3T YOU GO 1N 4 M1NUT3." Terezi told her, letting go unwillingly. "YOU F33L L1K3 4 R34LLY SQU1SHY P1LLOW THOUGH. 1 L1K3 1T." She commented, giving a wink to her, managing to get it aimed the right way.

"TEREZI, DON'T GO FEELING UP THE ALIENS WITHOUT ASKING THEM." Karkat told her, rubbing his head. "UGH, THAT IMAGE IS STILL SEARED INTO MY THINK PAN! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUDDENLY OBSESSED WITH RUMBLE SPHERES?" He complained.

She gave a shrug at him. "1'M ONLY S1X, 1T'S PROB4BLY JUST NORM4L." She pointed out.

"You're six?!" Ron exclaimed in shock.

"Y3P, S1X SOL4R SW33PS, 1'V3 B33N BL1ND FOR 4BOUT THR33 SW33PS OF MY L1F3." She explained.

"How long is a sweep?" Dumbledore asked, her nose twitching in horror at the smell.

"HOW SHOULD 1 KNOW? FOR US A SW33P 1S TW3NTY-SOM3TH1NG P3R1G33'S."

"IT'S TWENTY FOUR I THINK." Karkat added. "I WAS HATCHED ON THE TWELTH BILUNAR PERIGEE OF THE SIXTH DARK SEASONS EQUINOX AS A MATTER OF FACT." He noted helpfully.

"… S1X ON3 TWO…" Terezi muttered under her breath.

"HUH?"

"NOTH1NG. JUST TH1NK1NG." She quickly said, not wanting to sound crazy.

"… OK…"

"ter are you ok?" Eridan whispered to her while Karkat was ranting away about something.

"1'M F1N3, WHY?" She responded quietly.

"it's just that you'vve been actin wweird recently." He muttered. "i'vve been tryin to figure it out but i was wworried that you wwere in trouble"

"DON'T WORRY, 1'M F1N3 ER1D4N." She assured, giving him an honest smile.

"if your shore…"


	9. 1 DON'T DO W3LL 1N B1G SP4C3S

**AN: Hi.**

Terezi scowled as she, Karkat and Eridan were forced, AKA, the veil was overheating somehow and needed time to cool down, to go to Hogwarts… This was going to suck…

 **Later**

"TH1S 1TCH3S. TH1S HURTS MY NOS3. TH1S 1S JUST DUMB." Terezi kept complaining, squirming out of different sets of robes. Apparently trolls were much more sensitive, not that she'd realised before… "OW! WH4T W4S TH4T?!" She exclaimed as a needle penetrated her skin, and the glamour that was hiding her horns and grey skin, unfortunately unable to hide her eyes…

"Just a simple needle dear…" The woman in charge, Maklin or something… Malkin? Yeah, Malkin, said as she levitated the needle towards her, frowning as she examined the teal liquid within. "That's odd…" She muttered, performing tests on it.

"W-Well, perhaps Miss Pyrope could simply find a material?" McGonagall suggested nervously, having been informed of the aliens alienness.

"1 W4NT TH1S ON3." Terezi instantly said, holding some incredibly soft fabric.

"I can do that… It may cost a little extra, it's a different material but I can make it work dear." Malkin agreed, taking it from Terezi's arms and taking it to the back room.

"GREAT JOB TEREZI, YOU MANAGED TO FUCK UP EVEN CLOTHES. TRULY YOU ARE POWERFUL." Karkat said sarcastically, wearing his regular sweater and joggers, holding his robes in a bag that was carried over his shoulder.

"wwhat a great achievvement." Eridan snarked, wearing his regular scarf, cape included, he had been told his scarf might need changing but he refused, multiple times.

"W3LL TH3Y WON'T L3T M3 L1CK TH3 F4BR1CS… 1T'S D1FF1CULT…" She explained sheepishly. "SO, WH4T'S N3XT?" She asked McGonagall.

"Next is wands." She told the trio, getting a snort from Eridan, again…

"magic is fake and evveryone knowws that" Eridan said, again.

"Well on this planet it is real. And you need a wand." McGonagall told him sternly.

"fine wwhy not go along wwith the crazy fuckin aliens" Eridan grumbled as they left the shop with Terezi's robes, McGonagall keeping them away from the chalk licking alien, and headed to the last shop, Ollivanders, which really needed an apostrophe…

The four walked in, Terezi holding her cane in a death grip, having been knocked around more than Karkat's arms were flailed on a regular day on the way in. "DO W3 H4V3 TO DO TH4T 4G41N? 1'M GONN4 B3 S1CK…" Terezi complained, incredibly pale in the face and sweating more than Equius.

"I'm afraid so Miss Pyrope." McGonagall apologised, looking smug, not that Terezi could tell…

"MUSCLEBEASTSHIT. YOU'RE MAKING HER GO THROUGH IT FOR FUN AREN'T YOU?" Karkat argued, noticing the smug look, his skin getting slightly lighter, still unnoticeable, especially under the glamour.

"Of course I am no-" McGonagall was cut off by Terezi having a sudden sneezing fit, sending the dust in the room everywhere.

"Ah, my apologies for the dust, must clean up later." A voice said from behind Eridan, everyone quickly turning to see who spoke, except Terezi who kept sneezing… An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. "Now I do believe you are here for wands?" He asked, getting nods from the two trolls that weren't sneezing. "Good! Let's start with… You!" He decided, pointing at Karkat as he grabbed a large stack of wands.

"CAN WE SPEED THIS UP? I'M CONSTANTLY GETTING SHOVED, TEREZI WON'T STOP SNEEZING ON ME, I NEED THE BATHROOM AND I THINK I WANT TO PUNCH TEREZI FOR THE RUMBLE SPHERE'S COMMENTS." Karkat asked annoyed.

"No. This is traditional… Maybe this one? Give it a wave." The new old coot said, handing Karkat a wand, which he snatched out of his hands after a second, replacing it with a new one, which he snatched quickly. This went on for several minutes. "Hmm… Perhaps?" He mused, ducking out of sight for a moment and coming up with three boxes, each with a zodiac sign on them… Libra, Cancer and Aquarius… "I've had these my entire life, apparently they were commissioned by three strange people, with grey skin, they were made for three ancestors… Perhaps these would work?" He pondered, pushing the Cancer box towards Karkat, who took the wand out, noting the bend at the front and end, making look like half of the cancer sign…

Karkat gave it a small wave, getting a rush of warmth that filled his body, the glamour failing for a split second, revealing his horns for a single moment… "THIS IS THE ONE." He decided, holding it carefully…

Eridan was next, taking the Aquarius wand, which, surprise, surprise, looked like half of the Aquarius symbol, waving it he smelt the smell of the ocean, the glamour failing as well for a split second… "wwell i think this is the one." He noted.

Terezi, with a large amount of paper shoved up her nostrils, took the Libra wand, which was perfectly straight except for a large lump on one side, waving it she smelt the smell of red chalk, a feeling of satisfaction… It was better than the phoenix wand… "TH1S 1S 1T." She said contently, and then sneezed, the paper flying out. They quickly paid for the wands and left…

 **Later**

"so ter, do wwe tell kar?" Eridan asked quietly, talking of course, about Terezi's past life.

"NO, 1'D R4TH3R NOT. 1 DON'T R3M3MB3R MUCH 4NYW4Y." She decided, getting her cane out and opening it up, placing her wand inside of the hollow space that it held.

Eridan did the same with his gun, pulling the pointy bit off, and shoving the wand inside, where it was stored safely away from the beams.

"HEY, DID YOU KNOW THIS COUNTS AS A SICKLE?" Karkat asked, managing to equip his wand to his strife deck, as the shape classed it as sicklekind.

"4W3SOM3!" Terezi exclaimed, leaning against the wall.

"so i noticed somethin." Eridan said, getting his phone out and showing Karkat. "wwe aren't agin and time isn't movvin on alternia" He explained.

"WH4T? HOW DO3S TH4T WORK?" Terezi asked confused.

"wwell its movvin but vvery slowwly." He corrected.

"SO THAT MEANS THAT WE'LL BE THE SAME AGE WHEN WE GET BACK?" Karkat asked curiously.

"i think so" Eridan agreed, giving a shrug.

 **Later**

Terezi sat on the train with Karkat and Eridan, holding her cane in her hands, since apparently she needed to use her cane for everything, meaning she couldn't use her sniffer as much as she usually did…

 **Alternia**

Kanaya watched Gamzee serenade Tavros, unsure of what to do… She had asked 'GT' who seemed familiar oddly familiar, to come and help…

"HEY, THIS THE RIGHT PLACE?" A voice asked her, it sounded like Karkat but… Different…

"Karkat?" She asked, turning around to see Karkat, but he was older looking, looking much more banged up…

"EH… IT'S COMPLICATED, DON'T TELL CG KARKAT WHAT I'M GOING TO TELL YOU, BUT I'LL EXPLAIN LATER… FOR NOW THOUGH…" The older Karkat walked over to Gamzee and Tavros, pinching specific nerves on their shoulders which knocked them out. "THERE. PROBLEM SOLVED. THEY'LL WAKE UP IN A WHILE WITH HEADACHES BUT THAT'S ALL." He told her.

"Karkat, Why Do You Look So… Different?" She asked confused.

"IT'S A LONG STORY, SHORT VERSION IS I TIME TRAVELLED TO FIX SOME STUFF, CALL ME KARKATSPRITE FOR NOW, DON'T ASKED WHY, ALSO PRESS PAST KARKAT'S HORN NEXT TIME YOU SEE HIM, IT'LL BE HILARIOUS." He explained, pulling his hood down.

"Why?" She asked, unsure what pressing his horn would do.

"IT'LL BE HILARIOUS, IT WON'T HURT HIM, JUST MAKE ME LAUGH BECAUSE IT'LL BE FUNNY. UH… OH YEAH, DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS, I'D RATHER KEEP THIS SECRET UNTIL A CERTAIN EVENT COMES UP." He told her.

 **Earth**

Eridan checked on the veil… Still cooling down…

"W3LL?"

"still coolin"

"FUCK! THIS SUCKS!" Karkat complained, lying on the seats.

"1 JUST W4NT3D MY GOGD4MN 4BLUT1ON TR4P!" Terezi shouted annoyed. "4ND 1 ST1LL H4V3N'T H4D 1T!" She added, angrily.

"YOU COULD JUST HAVE ONE LATER." Karkat pointed out.

"BUT 1T'S NOT TH3 S4M3… 1 CUSTOM1S3D M1N3, TH3 W4T3R SM3LLS L1K3 R3D CH4LK!" She complained.

"Who are you?" A voice asked arrogantly, sounding a little like Eridan if he didn't have his silly little accent. "I don't recognise you…" Terezi sniffed the air, smelling mint chocolate, and a lot of shampoo…

"YEAH WELL THAT'S B-" Karkat tried to snark, being cut off by Eridan.

"wwe're third years, this is our first year here" Eridan explained, sounding even haughtier and arrogant than normal.

"What are your names then?"

"1'M T3R3Z1 PYROP3." Terezi said, facing the wrong way, not that she could tell.

"KARKAT VANTAS." Karkat grumbled, rubbing his mouth.

"eridan ampora" Eridan finished, looking at mint chocolate and shampoo haughtily.

"I don't recognise those names… Are you mudbloods?!" The voice asked in disgust.

"WH4T'S 4 MUDBLOOD?" Terezi asked confused.

"LIKE, ARADIA OR TAVROS?" Karkat pondered.

"You are aren't you! Wizards born from Muggles? I bet you are…" The voice muttered in horror.

"OH, Y34H SUR3." Terezi agreed.

The door slammed shut.

"… D1D M1NT CHOCOL4T3 L34V3?" Terezi asked.

"YEAH, HE DID." Karkat agreed.

"W3LL TH4T'S JUST RUD3…" She grumbled.

 **Later**

Terezi, Eridan and Karkat entered the great hall, the smells flooding the girl's nose… And there was a strange smell, gloopy… Not really all there… Dead in a way…

There were screams… What was going on?

"WH4T'S GO1NG ON?" Terezi hissed to Eridan.

"wwell there's wweird see-through thins floatin around" He hissed back. "kinda like ghosts" He noted.

"OH. GOT 1T." She hissed to him, "TH4NKS."

She felt herself being pushed by a large group, Eridan holding onto her arm so she wouldn't get left behind, to her embarrassment.

The three waited a while, letting the students get sorted, standing at the doorway bored.

"Now, I have a quick announcement to make, we have three new students, third years, who shall be sorted today." Dumbledore called out, as the three names were called out.

"Ampora, Eridan!" McGonagall called out, Eridan heading to the hat.

After a few minutes, the hat decided… "RAVENCLAW!"

Eridan went to a table, leaving Terezi with only Karkat for guidance.

"Vantas, Karkat!" Was next…

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Karkat made his way to a different Table, leaving Terezi with just her cane, alone…

"Pyrope, Terezi!" Terezi didn't move… She couldn't figure out how to get there… "Miss Pyrope?" McGonagall asked confused.

Terezi shivered, she was scared, she didn't know where to go…

"TEREZI, YOU OK?" Karkat asked confused.

"W-WH3R3 DO 1 GO?" She asked, terrified.

"YOU JUST GO FORWARDS, I'LL TELL YOU WHEN TO STOP." Karkat told her.

"O-OK4Y…" She took a step forwards, holding her cane in front of her carefully, and then another… And more steps…

"STOP, YOU'RE AT THE STEPS, SO BE CAREFUL." Karkat warned her, as she made her way up and onto the stool.

" _ **My, my… Back again Mister Potter? Or, Miss Pyrope, as you know call yourself… Hmmm… You're very different now aren't you?**_ " A voice said in her head… The hat. " _ **Let's see… Ravenclaw? Perhaps, but you would get attacked within the first few minutes… So…**_ " It trailed off, before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!"

Terezi stood up shakily, unsure of where to go… Nobody was talking… Nobody was telling her where to go… "WH3R3 DO 1 GO?" She asked, terrified.

"FUCK IT." Karkat decided, getting up and guiding Terezi to a table, helping her to sit down before walking off.

Terezi sat there, with no idea of what she was going to do…


	10. 4WW H1TH3RS 4DORK4BL3

**AN: HI! … Review? Please, reviews let me know what people think… If I don't get reviews, I assume you hate the stories… Oh, and say hi to a fantroll of mine, he has an entire session under his belt, at least in the AU I've made for him, obviously he doesn't play in the main timeline, probably.**

Terezi sat at the table, trying to breathe in an environment she didn't remember, didn't know her way around… Alone…

"Ugh… Mudblood's in Slytherin? What is the world coming to?" Mint Chocolate muttered to himself nearby.

"I know, how does one even get into the noble house? Before now we've had no Mudblood's…" Another student agreed with him.

Terezi tried to figure out what was going on, failing quickly, her memory of magic having faded drastically… "W-WH4T'S 4 MUDBLOOD?" She asked quietly, trying to get her nerves under control, failing…

"You are!" A student said rudely, before shutting up for some reason…

"A Mudblood, or Muggleborn, as it's the correct term, is a magical born to non-magicals. This is your first time in the wizarding world?" A girls voice asked her.

"Y-Y34H…" She nodded, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Then you're Muggleborn. Uh… You ok?" The voice asked, as Terezi started to pull her arms around herself, trying to get herself under control. "Hello?" The voice asked, getting quieter for some… Reason…

 _ **Karkat, check on Terezi**_

You're now Karkat Vantas, you can't go check on her, since you can't see where she is anymore, you're too far away…

 _ **Eridan, check on Terezi**_

You can't check on her, you're in the middle of a conversation, literally! People won't stop talking to you!

 _ **Terezi, wake up.**_

" _ **Terezi, wake up…**_ "

" _Terezi… Wake up!_ "

"TEREZI! WAKE UP!" Karkat's voice cut through the darkness like a knife, as she shot up, clutching her cane in a panic. "OH THANK GOD, YOU WOKE UP…" He muttered, sounding relieved.

"W-WH4T… WH4T H4PP3N3D?" She asked, trying to remember.

"ter you fainted" Eridan said from nearby. "you started to panic for some reason and ended up faintin and screamin somethin fierce" He told her.

"1… 1 D1D? 4LL 1 R3M3MB3R 1S B31NG UNCOMFORT4BL3… 1 D1DN'T KNOW WH3R3 1 W4S… TOO B1G…" She explained, trying to figure out where she was.

"WE'RE IN THIS THING CALLED A HOSPITAL WING… THE ENTIRE SCHOOL SAW YOUR EYES AS WELL." Karkat told her, remembering to add something.

"TH3Y D1D? GOG… TH3Y'R3 GONN4 CULL M3…" She complained, burying her head into her hands, and then realising she didn't have her glasses.

"TEREZI… YOUR GLASSES… THEY, AH…" Karkat paused, trying to think.

"someone took em" Eridan said bluntly. "wwe're tryin to find em though" He promised.

Terezi frowned, focusing for a moment, trying to think about who would take them… Root beer didn't like them, Carrot thought they were dumb… Mint Chocolate, or one of the teachers were likely suspects.

"M1NT CHOCOL4T3 OR ON3 OF TH3 4DULTS H4V3 TH3M 1S MY GU3SS." She said, having deduced it through her amazing MIND.

"Actually, Draco had them." A voice said, from where the entrance likely was.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Karkat asked, reaching for his sickle.

"Don't worry, I'm here to return these." The voice, the girl from before, said, holding something, from the way her arms seemed to move.

"GIVE THEM TO ME, I DON'T WANT ANYONE NEAR MY FRIEND." Karkat demanded.

"Fair enough, except for a few things, like the fact that she's been banned from the common room, so she'll need to find somewhere to sleep tonight." The girl said, handing Karkat the things.

Karkat handed Terezi whatever it was… Her glasses! She put them on quickly, glad for the familiar feeling… "WHY WOULD 1 SL33P 4T N1GHT?" She questioned, as trolls were nocturnal, thankfully helping her sleeping issues from Harry.

"That's when people sleep." The girl said, sounding confused. "That's when everyone sleeps…" She added, leaving, probably to go rethink her life.

Terezi felt her eyes grow heavy…

Terezi watched as the demon killed Karka-

PAINPAINPAINPAINPAI-

The pale man laughed as he pointed the wand at her hea-

Her cane stabbing through Vrisk-

… "hello there, sorry aboUt that, bUt yoU shoUld probably stop now…" Who was tha-

Terezi gasped, falling off of the bed in the hospital wing, it was the middle of the night… Something was wrong…

"Hey! Sorry, I'm just grabbin a snack." A voice said, muffled by something, it sounded like food…

"WHO 4R3 YOU?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, I'm Harry Potter." The voice said, everything going silent… "From another dimension!" He added quickly. "Like I said, just grabbing a snack, then I'm off to go mess around with another fic." He assured. "I know who you are, it's kinda my thing, but I won't tell." He promised, before vanishing…

 **Later**

Eridan walked down to the lake of the school, pulling his phone out and talking to someone… It was time to call in a favour from a friend…

 _ **Be the friend**_

Oh, hi! Sorry! You probably weren't expecting this huh, well I just couldn't help myself! I mean, a whole new thing to do! What do you do again? Oh yeah!

 _ **Enter name**_

I mean, I already have a name, and I know that some people get insulted by it… Or does it mean enter name as in let you know my name? Sure! You can know my name!

 _ **Enter name**_

My name's… Oh, sorry, did… You want to do this? Sorry… Oh, I can do it?! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! My name's Hither Extern! I'm a violet blooded seadweller, my trolltag is turbulentCausality, and I have five great friends! I speak in awaythat sometimesmissesout spacesorpunctuation becauseimreallyreallyhyperand dontrealiseifithappens! I'm fairly good at hacking, and my Hive is mobile! I also kinda look like a girl, because of my glasses' shape and my hair, but I don't mind, my friends make jokes about it but it's just their way of showing they care! Oh! Looks like someone wants to talk to me!

 _ **Respond**_

Okie dokie lokie!

{caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling turbulentCausality [TC]}

CA: hey

TC: HeyEridan!  
TC: Whatsup?  
TC: Did you finally changeyourmind?!

CA: no  
CA: you aren't playin wwith my friends

TC: What about my friends?  
TC: My moirail?!

CA: look  
CA: it's not up to me

TC: Alright…  
TC: Anyway!  
TC: Whatdoyouneed?

CA: i need a favvour

TC: Wellidooweyouone

CA: wwait really?

TC: Yeah!  
TC: Igotalist!

CA: huh  
CA: its like this…

 **AN: CLIFFHANGER! Yeah… I couldn't think anymore, so this is gonna be short… LOVE MY BOY HITHER! He's adorkable! Love him!**


End file.
